harry potter and the wrath of shadow pheonix
by rishisingh
Summary: after the ministry misshap and losing sirius harry needs help and he is in the room of requirement, he gets help there. A help that will change the whole game.dumbledoor/molly/ron/ginny bashingHP/HG/NT/LL/FD.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in the room of requirement thinking about his life. His decision caused many of friends to get injured. He now could not believe dumbledoor, that asshole had caused this all mess not telling him prophecy and keeping facts from him. He had to do something on his own. But he said that out loud "I need help to defeat this dark lord". 'Help is always given in Hogwarts for those who deserve it' sometime assholes can be correct to. 4 ghostly figures appeared in front of Harry 2 women, 2 men. The founding 4 of Hogwarts were in front of a stunned Harry.

"So Hogwarts found someone worthy of our help" an man with a gotee said.

"Why else would we be here sal" said another man, with sword at side.

"So what is the problem child" a women with sleek hair asked.

"Who are you all?"

"You are standing in our school child" women with a bit of fat that suited her said.

"You are the founder, why should I believe you... What is the beast in the chamber of secret?" Harry asked abruptly.

"He is so much like you sal and it is up your alley" the man with sword said.

"Yes and how do you know blink the basilisk my child"

"You named a fucking 60 ft. Basilisk blink! Are you insane? you cannot even see in whose eyes you named such beast blink!"Harry exclaimed.

"I like this one, he tore right through sal" the sleek hair women said with a smile.

"Yeah but he still didn't answered my question. And what is this 60 foot she was 5 ft." Salazar pouted.

"Uh sorry for that, 3 years ago I had to kill her at that time she was 60 ft. She was petrifying students"

"Blink was alive!" Salazar said in horror the he asked "how did you killed it, how old are you"

"With his sword and I am 15" Harry responded while directing toward Godric.

"You killed a 60 ft basilisk with just a sword when you were just 12. You got some serious guts there boy" Helga replied while Godric and Rowena were impressed and sal looked like he died again.

"Now tell us your problem" Rowena said. Harry told them his problem. His all adventures and his new conclusion.

" you are correct Harry, now command the room to slow the time to maximum capacity it will give you one day here to outsides one hr." Rowena said. Harry did as instructed. Suddenly a silver liquid filled plate appeared.

"Harry this thing will transfer all our knowledge and skills to in the condition you are you will need all of them. It will give you my knowledge of charms, runes and airthmacy, salazars knowledge of dark arts and potions, Helga knowledge of herbiology and creatures and Godrics knowledge of transfiguration and battle magic and cultures. Just dip your head in it" Rowena said. This was like gold to Harry. He immediately did there was an information overload at first then everything went all right. In 5 minutes Harry had knowledge and skill set of all founder. He immediately ran a few test on himself and hi anger had no limits " that fucking son of a knut whore, bloody mother pimp, birth of gutter, torn cunt of whore, shit of pig when I am done with voldemort, I will make his life so miserable that he will beg for death but he won't get it" then he proceeded to counter the things done to him. He was a born mind meddler, a person who had a mastery in mind magics, all magic like imperio, compulsion,legilemency were his to order, his core was un-depleteable but blood wards kept that quality hidden, he had a concentration and intelligence blockage, a trust me charm, and a horcrux in head and a compulsion to love ginny. Very few knew that herpo the foul was son of Salazar whom he disowned due to his act of making of horcrux so Salazar knew about making it and how to destroy it without destroying the vessel. While Harry was doing the counter

Salazar said in a stunned voice "I have to admit he is very creative in abusing who so ever caused that reaction is now in a deep shit"

"yeah dirty, repulsive but indeed creative" Helga said in a equally stunned voice.

Harry had done all the counter except horcrux all were painless and quick Harry did the horcrux one too apart of common thinking the removal was easy because Is the law of universe that the soul will stay in the body assigned to it by the creator, the almighty other wise it will leave it cannot live in another body until you pervert it. In creating a horcrux you do not pervert a soul you simply tear it. When you create a horcrux you don't bind a soul to container but ward it to be within it and there are 2 ways to destroy the wards protection, first destroy the ward second destroy the thing on which ward are made. Harry destroyed the ward. A painful process but Harry was the master of pain, he had felt so much pain that to him that was equivalent to a pinch. He then proceeded to create the strongest flushing potions ever known to wizardkind it was strongest and and very less time consuming. Seeing this Godric said " lets discuss the plan".

Then 4 already greatest mind of wizard of wizardkind and 5 newly created one discussed the plan. After hearing the plan all founder had a feeling that they had that they had unleashed a basilisk on both the groups.

Salazar said " Harry what you are going to do is extremely dangerous the leat we can do is that now you could create a portkey to and fro Hogwarts aperate directly in room of requirement. When you will finish both of them public will turn to you to follow and in some case worship you be good to them. Fairwell Harry Potter we will meet in afterlife"

Harry had drunk the potion and now went towards infirmary.

Hermione was going to eat a homemade chocolate by Missus. Weasely. Harry after this experience knew that he loved Hermione, Luna and tonks at least.

Harry said " stop, what do you smell in it" he laced his voice with magic for creating a compulsion charm.

"books, freshly cut grasses and something ... distinctly like ron, but why?" she asked.

"I smell food, smell of holly wood my wand wood and ron. I think someone smart like you can add 2and 2"

"You mean..."

"Yeah amrotentia molly was feeding us to marry her useless spawns" Harry said while removing trust me charms. Then gave her the flushing potion while indicating to drink it, she Drank it. The reaction made Harry think that he had by mistake give her an anger potion.

" she did what I will kill her oh god. I was going to propose Ron. That bastard is in deep in it there is no way he didn't knew it. I am going to kill that torn cunt and his dickless son and cuntless daughter. That white old coot that mother fucking asshole... Oh Harry I love you.I really do for years, that potions and ..."she was on the verge of crying. Harry swept her in ah huge hug. Then said gently " I love you too, don't worry we will take care of that molly whore and everyone else but there is a slight problem..."

"what?"

"I love tonks and Luna too"

"what you love me, really Sirius always told that you would love me but I thought he was jesting. I mean you are 5 year younger than me and all.." tonks said in shock. She was at the door.

"I need to keep a check on the environment. Yeah I really love you and I think you heard the potion thing."

"Yeah and molly has a lot to answer just so you know I love you too and I am not averted to sharing" she gave a saucy wink to both. Hermione blushed while Harry smiled. Then he said

"Good to know but what I am about to do will not be legal from any angle, it will destroy voldemort his followers, dumbledoor and weselyes. I will kill and torture if needed. So chose carefully"

"Harry I have seen light and dark both and both are fucking same just one is a bit moderate. So, whatever you do I am in and I am also not averted to sharing"

She gave him her own wink.

"I went in aurora and order so that I could fight the dark bastards and both are fucking useless and if my lover is in so am I" she said with fiery determination in her eyes

"I am also in, I love you too and I am also not averted to sharing it could be so much fun when done right" luna said from behind in her usual cheery manner.

"I really need to take care of my environment" he groaned and then looked at her and with a smile said "welcome aboard luna ."

"We need to train. We have 3 days and that will be enough come with me" Harry said, then with Hermione on one tonks on other arm and Luna on the arm of Hermione. They made their way towards room of requirement.

They were in room of requirement. Harry said "before we begin I have something to take care, Dobby"

"yes master Harry potter sir" he was bouncing on his feet that great Harry potter called him.

" do you want to bond with me?"

"Harry! How could you? He..." Hermione was about to start her rant when Harry placed his one finger gently on her soft lips and said "Hermione did you know that elves need to bond themselves to someone to keep their magic intact if they don't they will go insane and die. In places like hogwartz he absorb ambient magic but still they die because of it. And do you have any doubt that he will be treated well?" he asked her softly.

"I didn't knew that Harry I am sorry."

"don't be, your intent was good, not many people have that, so Dobby?" Harry said.

"being elf of great master Harry Potter it was my dream" Dobby said.

"I, Harry James Potter being last of my line declare my self adult and claim my birthright and lordship, So I say So motto it be" Harry said intoned. A red light appeared on him checking his claim then 4 rings appeared on his hand one of Potter, other of black, third was like coiled snake so he knew it was of slythrine and last was strange. It was suspended in mid air in front of him. It indicated that there was a curse on it. Harry ran the diagnostic and smled grimly got you you son of a bitch. He removed compulsion charm then broke the wards there by releasing the horcrux. Then he wore it and said "I take Dobby the house elf as my elf"

"I accept being the elf of Lord Potter-Black-Preverel-Slytherine"

Well everyone else was shocked Harry lord slytherine? Harry guessed it and said

"ancient rule of combait and magic. If an innocent person face another person 3 times in a single magical combat and wins everything belonging to to attacker goes to victim. In my case Halloween night, first year, second year but there is also a bad news according to law of magic one wife can produce only heir for one family line that means our group will be extended to one more person "

"No problem Harry but it will be last" Hermione said.

"I promise even if I am found heir to any other house it will die and yeah Dobby does Winky want to be bonded we will have a lot of work"

" yes my lord"

"go fetch her" he didn't answered just went and in a second Winky appeared with Dobby

"I take Winky the house elf as my elf" Winky was shocked but quickly said

"I accept being the elf of Lord Potter-Black-Preverel-Slytherine"

"very good, now both of you ground rules

-Do not overexert yourself.

-Never punish yourself thinking you did something wrong, if you think so come and talk to either me or Hermione or Dora or Luna.

-If anyone says your family or its member is in danger and they can help if you tell him something about u. Do not tell him anything and report to me immediately.

-If you don't want to do some works for some reason tell us.

And please go to kitchen and get a day worth food for 5 people please and put in stasis"

"yes my lord" they said in unison and went only to come back in few moments with food and put it in stasis.

"Room of requirement please slow down the time to maximum capacity. Now my lovely ladies I have a story to share but before it let me remove all charms off you." He removed all the charms and gave them the flushing potions. Well If Hermione was bad, this was 10 time worse. After some hugs, kisses, well some more kisses Harry, told them whole story. They were stumped to say the least. Dora said first "so you met a version of founder and now have all their knowledge. I am going to like being in relation with you. So what is the plan?"

"rob them blind, kill in sleep and rescue a few good people. I have complete knowledge of wards we will breeze in. I will create a few wards stone for Hermione's house and her parent's office. Winky will keep an eye on them in case of trouble since now I have the power on the wards of grimlaud palace it will be our base as soon as we step off train ..." Harry told them the plan. He then started training them in dark arts and battle magic and also they had some kissing, snuggling and small exploration.


	2. clock and wand

Harry and the group had spent 45 days in the room and 45 hrs in real. It was 9 am in the morning. Harry had just thought of something important. He gathered his girls and said "firstly I am going to deal with all my accounts. Second I am going to make my beautiful girls mine, forever. Third I was testing this wand and this is an utter crap we need new better untraceable wands"

"Hermione do you have the same feeling that I have about this"

"That we are going to get married today yeah, but this buster forgot neither I am not legally adult nor is Luna" Hermione replied to Dora and saw towards Luna to.

"I did not forget anything but I have to train much less than all 3 so I read all books on law. It states that any one above 17 can marry freely of his own will. Any one between 16 ½ and 17 can marry by her/ his own wish given his magical guardian agrees with it. Now that would have complicated the matter in other cases but there is another law that state the magical guardianship of a muggleborn student can be transferred from headmaster to someone else of his/her choice given she/he is tested by gringots to prove that she is free of mind controlling curses, potions, and is doing this from his/her own free will. The paper is to be attested by 3 heads of the most ancient and noble houses or above stature. Coincidentally my 3 houses Potter, Black and Preverel are most ancient and most noble houses a step up and Slytherine is founder's house top most." He got down on one knee conjured a bunch of red roses and said "So... Hermoine Jean Granger will you make me happiest man on the earth and agree to marry me?"

"hell yessssss" she threw her arms around him and kissing him for all he was worth.

"Harry that was a slytherine worthy scheme" tonks said with a smile.

"I know that and have I ever told you that sorting hat wanted to place me slytherine but due to Malfoy I rejected and asked to place me somewhere else" he laughed out loud at the facial expression of his girls then said again kneeling on one knee in front of Dora and said " Miss. Nymphdora Andromeda Tonks will you be kind enough to take some time out of your busy auror and order schedule and agree to live your rest of life with me?"

"Was there any doubt in your mind buster" and gave a repeat of Hermione's reaction causing a little dazed smile to form on his face. He then turned to Luna and said "sorry Luna but we can only be betrothed at the moment"

"Oh poo, Hermoine and Dora will see little Harry in action but I won't get to" she said pouting. Hermione went beat red and Dora laughed out loud. Leave making most serious of the situation funny on her littlest sister wife but they all knew she was just not a comic relief but a very, very vicious fighter she made up for her lack of strength by using her very innovative strings of multiple colours curses and charm, confusing the opponent. Those strings included headache, jinx tripping like etc. Minor jinxes that used very little to almost no power also colour changing charm to change the colour of opponent's eye lens there by blinding him. The beauty of this move was that being considered a harmless charm that has on ill intent in it unlike reductos or even jelly legs which has a harming intent in it, so passes right through any energy shields and is only stopped by an elemental shield. (shield made of fire, water, earth not even air can stop it and are very high level)

Then she will nail them with a bone breaker on chest or spine or head or cast a medical heart beat increasing charm that is traditionally used controlling very low blood pressure in normal condition but in fight heartbeat is already 170-180 this charm increased it to 300 causing an immediate heart stroke and killing the guy. The best part it needed a very small amount of power and the counter was known to very few people.

"It won't be happening till I talk to my new soon to be in laws and you all will have fun at the same time so don't worry" then Harry conjured 4 hooded cloaks and casted an obscuring charm on hood. Harry gave them and they found them a perfect fit, a proof that Harry had made himself very familiar with their curves.

"Now shall we my ladies" they hooded themselves and took Harry's hands and side along apparated, to steps of gringots. They went in and stood in line when their turn came Harry saw the name plate, remembered something and said "may your enemies blood become precious rubies for you master teller sharp hook. I can't say my name here but you may refer to me as shadow and here is the proof that I am important." He placed his hand with family rings on counter. Then said "please don't say anything about it I request a private chamber and a goblin expert in contracts and my mangers"

The goblin was first shocked at the formal greeting no wizard ever used that they were not known for polite greeting like this. They were pansy, cowardly, soft and always teaching that forgiveness to everyone. They did not understand that some bastards just need a good beheading to get things in their thick skull. Then a bit miffed that that he will not tell his name he was about to retort when he showed his hand more importantly his rings, this guy practically owned 1/5 of all gold in gringots. Potter, Blacks, Preverel and Slythrine were filthly rich in their own right but combining them was totally something else. He was used to snooty pureblood who thought that a few thousand galleon was being rich and they mostly did not knew what they were talking. This one was different.

"Mr. Shadow you are a very interesting person. Whipslash take the delegation to meeting room 1 and send Ironclaw, Barchoke, Bloodfist, Silverclaw, Dragon breath in there. Mr. Shadow please follow him" the goblin said. Whipslash was stunned first by the meeting room, it was a special one reserved for only very high profile customers, then the name of goblin referred Ironclaw was someone who made ironclad contracts was revered in whole gringots for this. The rest were manger of 4 topmost accounts in gringots the first that came anywhere in league was of Lestranges that was 1/10 of Perverel the lowest one. He followed the command and showed them the room made them comfortable then went to fetch the managers.

After greetings were done between the managers and Harry and the group, Harry started "firstly Ironclaw I want a guardianship transfer document made for Miss. Granger for house of Preverel and necessary arrangement for test. Then please arrange 2 marriage contracts for Potter and Blacks, An unbreakable betrothal contract for house of Slytherine and their respective rings"

"Sorry Mr. Potter but you are betrothed to Ginerva wesely for house potter, your guardian made that contract" Barchoke interrupted.

"So ginny dies today, who is taking the dibbs" Harry said while looking at his girls.

"Uh Mr. Potter, you being head of the house you can simply cancel it, why so blood thirsty for her blood"

" that bitch used amrotentia on me and Hermione if not today then some day she dies by the hand of my family and cancel the contract I thought it was unbreakable that is why you mentioned." Harry said.

"Why using all houses when 3 would be suffice" Ironclad said.

"Before it please answer my query that if I am declared a criminal by law how will it affect my account and my access to them how much of this conversation will be told out"

"It will have no effect; as long as we get your correspondence you will have all access. The only reason that we do not do services for prisoner is because we do not get any correspondence from them. To your second question also answer is nothing; privacy is utmost in these matter." Ironclaw said.

"Very well, I am going to do a runner for the eye of world. Now it is 10:30 a.m., I request to send the transfer of guardianship letter at the start of 24 ½ hour from now with a speed owl. It will need 2 hr to reach. If I am correct Headmaster will try to keep an eye on me and with me not reaching home, he will be already be banging his head on his desk, on this loss of a smart pawn to some unknown family will cause more frustration. At the start of 24th hour from now send him the information of the change in lordship of house of Black tell him that it has gone to some unknown person who has restricted to tell anyone his identity for security. I will lift all permission of wards after 26 ¼ hrs from now. His headquarters is at Blacks ancestral manor. He will try his level best to locate me. Weseleys will be out of suspicion cause them being his asslickers, he will turn to Longbottoms getting a negative answer on info on me, to Lovegoods . He will find that Luna has not reached house he will be bound to think that in my love for Luna I overcame his charm and potion and did runner it will give us few precious hours in which I will turn the already deadly fortress of Black manor into a literal stone made cross of fire breathing dragon and basilisk by upgrading the wards. While he will inquire about me he will answer from his most trusted one that I was with them absolutely normal. I will get off right clean that I can be even head of house of blacks as I was with them and did nothing. To get this done in gringots I know it takes 1 hr whole and right now I am in Hogwarts according to his knowledge so I am clean from being head. Then after inquiry of hours he will find that Luna is betrothed to lord slythrine. There are only 2 person who can speak parsel tongue, me and voldemort. Voldemort is out and leaves me. He will come to know that all this time I played him like fiddle; he will come to Black manor, to his biggest defeat." Harry explained.

Everyone was blown. The timing and use of the way enemy's mind work was in one word awesome.

" Harry are you sure you are 15, this is a scheme that Salazar will be proud of"

"quite sure, Barchoke and thanks for the compliment" Harry said with a smile.

" A very good plan Harry but with an image I could live without having it in my head" Dora said.

The tests were done and forms filled. Now Harry was officially married to Hermione and Dora while betrothed to Luna. Harry also asked for the knowledge of wandmaker apart from Olivander and ever filling bag of money.

The group was now in Diagon alley. They had the address and instruction to go there. They were right at the door. They went in and a women greeted them Harry said "we all 4 want a custom made wands"

"50 galleon each with core material cost in addition, don't worry about quality it will be the best not some crap that Ollianvder sells"

"Very well"

"Please, come here place your hand on this box and say _det mihi ligna_"

He complied and a strange wood was pure black made Rudraksh sacred to lord Rudra The lord of destruction. It was a tree that is considered to be produced from tears of Lord Rudra. She was pale at the wood, she had got this wood from her father who got this wood at the very early year of carrier, it never chose any one. Any one chosen by this was a bringer of death and destruction and did that without a care in world. She was a bit afraid now, normal English wandmaker did not paid heed to anything especially Indian culture. A wand chooses a wizard because it was the very definition of him. By knowing ones wand one can make an accurate guess about his/ her personality and the personality that was forming of the person in front of her was not good even to her, who had seen so many bad people. In a bit fear in her voice she said please place place your hand on this box and say _magia mea semita_"

He again complied. This time he got a fiery looking hair and gave to her she was really afraid of him now. His core was very, very powerful and rare substance the hair from mane of a fire loin. He was akin to normal lions apart from one thing his mane and tail hair were made of fire. This symbolised power, power, and immense power also he disliked evil and was destroyer of evil. This animal was sacred to goddess Durga again an Indian goddess who was considered to be living representation of power and energy she was also considered as vanquisher for evil when it grew above a limit. Her family had these 4 hairs from generations that she even cannot recall and the never chose anyone, she still had all 4 till this day. Her voice was positively stuttering "please place your hand on this last box and say _da mihi lapis_" she was praying that nothing comes out, do hell with business, with these things this guy was bad enough.

Harry again complied and now got a blue sapphire with a blood red spot in center. In Indian astrology there were a few temperamental stone that can cause harm to a person if does not chooses him, what Harry got was the god of all such stones. Sapphire was bad enough if it did not chose you, it will bring destruction, accident, loss of wealth or even death, if chosen by it, it will help to take at the top where you can be and you are favoured by lord Shani, god of Justice. But not even they dared to wear this jewel this was _Raktambar Neelam _or _khooni Neelam_ or in literal translation blooded sapphire. It is worn only by those who are favoured by god of war and Lord Shani. They were bringer of war and destruction or immense prosperity. She backed few steps away from him and said "who are you? You are no ordinary person"

Dora asked "how do you know that?"

"His wand materials are not ordinary. Materials used in wands reflect the kind of person he is. His wood indicates that he is bringer of death and destruction, favoured by an Indian god of destruction Lord Rudra. His core is one of the rarest, hair of mane of a fire lion indicating immense power, the core that did not even favoured Dumbledoor when he went to Ollivander for a custom wand. He has 2 of it. It favoured by an Indian goddess Durga who is considered a living form of power. But his stone is worst, never a _Raktambar_ sapphire has chosen a person, who did not brought a massive bloodshed with him. The person chosen by it is destined for wars and justice because it is favoured by gods of war and god of Justice Lord Shani simultaneously. He cannot be an ordinary man. Please be good with whatever power you have"

"I will, now for others"

"Yes, please come forward and repeat the process"

Other wand were much less terrifying. Hermione's wand was rosewood indicating her pleasant personality but also vicious nature of when in defence of loved one. Her core was a feather for angel owl a magical owl indicating her thirst for knowledge.

Dora' wand was cherry indicating here stubbornness in battle but pleasant and bubbly nature in reality, her core was 2 teeth of boomslang, a magical snake that is known for his shape shifting abilities indicating that she was a metamorph.

Luna was always a curious one her wandwood was hawthorn wood, a wood sacred to Irish deity Morighan indicating her immensely caring nature but a very bloodthirsty attitude in battle. Her core was also a feather of angel owl.

"It will be 120 galleon for yours for such rare material, and 60 per girl"

They paid the price and extra 20 for silence which she would have maintained anyway, no one wanted to be at the bad end of such group.

They all apparated to The Rook and removed their hoods. Luna was practically jumping on her steps while the rest followed her to the weird house. She knocked and an old man pale hair pale blue eyes and really weird cloak came and opened the door. He said excitedly "pumpkin, shouldn't you be at school?", While sweeping her in a hug. After the hug he noticed others Luna said "we need to talk daddy it's urgent"

"Get in"

Intros were taken care of. (I really don't like writing intros, hello ms this hello Mr. that) "So why are you here?" he asked

"for my betrothal contract daddy, I want you to sign it" this was said in a tone that it was absolutely normal, like it was everyday a fifteen year old girl asked his dad to sign her betrothal contract. Xeno loovegood knew his family was odd but this was something else his dearest daughter was asking to sign her betrothal contract when she was supposed to be in school.

"Pumpkin what is going on? Do you really think I will sign such contract without knowing all things and meeting this guy?" Xeno asked.

"No you are not Mr. Lovegood, we will tell you all things but we will have to obliviate you afterwards but don't worry we already have to repeat all this to Hermione's parents so no worries. It all..." then Harry proceeded to tell Xeno all the thing, all his adventure ministry aftermath conclusion gain of knowledge plots against him and everything.

"Ok but I want an assurance that she will be taken cared of"Xeno said in force full way that looked very odd on him.

"Sir, do you even think I will be alive if I hurt her. Firstly I love all 3 equally and they are my heart and second she is loved by both Dora and Hermione not like a sister wife but a real sister do you think they will leave me alive if I hurt her"

"Very well, welcome to the family Harry, Hermione and Tonks" Xeno said and signed the contract then Harry obliviated him and left a memory that he gave Luna a portkey to come home after school. He also left a small compulsion to come to no. 12 Grimlaud Palace after Dumbledoor leaves and also placed a few eavesdropping charm on sitting room's table.

The group then went to gringots, directly in the office of manager of house of slytherine submitted the contract and went away to do some shopping of clothes especially for Harry in mundane (muggle) world then, went to room of requirement.

The day of return came and Harry casted notice me not charm on himself, Hermione and Luna while tonks was under invisibility cloak. Harry already ordered to dobby to take all their luggage and thing that belongs to them to number 12 and place in a unused room with a notice me not charm on them, they went to a compartment and placed a notice me not charm on the door also. The journey went very peacefully with talking, snogging, hugs snogging, laughter, snogging, kissing and some more snogging. At 12 the train reached Kings Cross and Harry met the over bearing harp molly and others. On the other hand dumbledoor was about to get the letter of the new lord Black. Ron asked Harry where was he, he simply told him off telling it was none of his business and then left. Hermione had straight forwardly made her way to her parents her parents saw this but said nothing and took her off. At about 12:10 he made his way to his uncle's car and they went. As soon as the engine started Harry said to his uncle "I have a deal for you, do as I say for next 5 minutes and you will never see me again"

To Vernon this was heaven, he never wanted the freak in his house "what do you want?"

"Drive straight till on a crossroad you seea girl with blond hair, red overcoat with a golden dragon made on it on the chest, she will have a black and red purse when you see her just stop the car. I will get out talk to girl then If I weve you a 2 fingered salute drive away and you are free from me." harry said

"This better not be a trick" he said while driving, it was 12:13pm.

Till this time dumbledoor had got desperate who was this new lord black his first doubt was Harry but he was in Hogwarts and he was on King cross he had stepped out of train that meant he was on train and more over he knew nothing about his heritage. So who was this person?

"Keep driving no matter what I say, what I do" Harry said and then with his new wand he casted a silencing char on the surrounding and said "I, Harry James Potter deny access to any and all person who are loyal to Albus dumbledoor Or are a part of order of phoenix except Nymphodora Andromeda Black nee Tonks or are loyal to Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort from all my properties of Blacks, Potters, Preverel and Slytherine. If any one such is there now they are to be given 2 minutes to leave after full effect of wards are to be brought down upon them. They are not allowed to take anything that is a property of Potter, Black, Preverel or Slytherine. So I say, So motto It be" Harry said intoned. It was 12:15. Just as he completed it and removed the charm Vernon said "is that the girl?" indicating Luna.

"yes, stop the car and for your safety change the house you are living in. The magical community is in war with terrorist named voldemort and his group and we are each other's mortal enemy. The address of your house is easily accessible, so you will be his first target in hope of getting to me. Hope we do not see each other again, ever, good bye" he stepped out of the car leaving a stunned Vernon inside to ponder over his words.

Luna who was actually Dora gave him a smile but his face was impassive and asked "whom do I love?"

"Nymphy dear Dora , her mine mione, and loopy lovely Luna, on the other note it is weird and we need to change it" Luna/Dora said.

Harry smiled and gave his uncle a 2 fingered salute and then went away with her. While walking he said "I know it's weird but it is safe" they found an ignored corner and apparated away, to number 12 it was 12:20.

While in number 12 everyone except Fleur, who was packing her stuffs, felt a sharp pain 2 consecutively time in quick succession. Bill was first to react, it was a difference being a good and a dead curse-breaker, he immediately recognised a warning from ward and shouted at the top of his lungs "everyone who has felt the pain leave the house in 2 minutes, that was a ward warning we have been thrown out of the permitted list of wards and these wards will literally fry us alive if we do not leave house in 2 min" then he did a quick summoning charms he took all his stuff he was about to apparated when Mundugus screamed, he understood and said " do not try to take anything that belong to this house the ward will kill you if you try to leave with them." Then apparated out. Just after he apparated everyone felt a sharp pain indicating that one minute was left. Every one left with what they had instantly to burrow while Fleur calmly kept packing she did not felt pain so no need to worry.

Harry and Dora apparated in and found Fleur calmly packing her stuffs, Harry decided that he did not have time to deal with her so whispered "_stupefy_" and stunned her then said Dora "make her comfortable in a bed room. Kreature!"

" nasty half blood master calls kre..."

"shut up I am Lord Black now. Throw all the things that do not belong to house of Potter, Blacks, Preverel, Slytherine, Tonks or to Fleur to The Burrow house of Aurther Weasely this is an order" Harry order and left to upgrade the wards.

"half blood master give Kreature orders he like. he will do it oh yes he will do as ordered" Kreature murmured and went to follow the order.

While Dora went to fetch Luna and her (Dora's) family to home that means number 12.

In the car Hermione was sitting silently at the backseat checking time in every few seconds. Her mom asked "what happened Hermione? you did not even saw towards Harry or Ron. Is everything all right? Did you again had a fight?"

Hermione again saw her watch saw 12:25 she said "Dad take the car quickly to an isolated area right now"

"sweety.."

"Dad its urgent ISOLATED AREA, RIGHT NOW"

"ok, princess" her dad replied and she took out her new wand and said " _expecto patronum"_


	3. so much for family

A familiar otter shot out of the wand and she said "'This is death's angel one, H.V.I. retrieved, on my way for extraction; we will reach in t-5 minutes, give us the pass code. Send king with pass code' take it to Harry"

"Hermione what is going on? You are really starting to worry me you always said you were not allowed to do magic out of school" her mother said.

"Not now mom we are working on a 5 minutes window dad how much time?"

"Here we are Hermione now what is this all about?" her dad asked sternly but Hermione was not fazed by it.

"In a minute, winky"

"yes mistress Hermione"

"Shrink the car and everything in the house 1 and store in the dungeon of the house do not use any magic that is detectable to ministry or any other sensor"

"Yes mistress"

"**Death's angel this is grim-reaper we got Areal, the pass code is a go, reinforcement required, retrieve H.V.I. a.s.a.p."** a Panther partonus said.

"Here hold this wire we need to get out of herenow!"Hermione said with urgency. Seeing the urgency in her voice they did now were very, very worried.

"Blood diamond". Hermione said and all of them vanished.

They all arrived in a house that looked like Victorian era. Hermione's parents saw Harry standing there. Hermione left them and gave Harry a solid hug. Then said "you said reinforcement was required what happened?"

"A few minor complications but it will lead to a big effect, we have Fleur here even with wards ordered to throw order, Dumbledoor, voldemort asslikers out, so I had to stun her. Dora is taking longer than expected so I can't get necessary help in wards. We need them up asap and you are the only one who know runes except Dora, enough to crave them. Here these are them. Dobby"

"Yes master Harry potter sir"

"Take care of Hermione's parents get them anything they want for refreshment that you can get. Good afternoon and sorry sir and madam we are on a really tight schedule and if not done correctly and now, it will be lethal to all of us. Come Hermione" Harry said in hurry and then went to ward room with Hermione.

The parents were stunned and wondering what was happening. Dan and Emma Granger and happily married with an angelic daughter but at this time they were pretty confused. Their head was totally spinning. Dan asked dobby "dobby correct? Do you have a glass of brandy? I really need one."

"Anything for yous madam?"

"Do you have a glass of wine?"

"Please be seated" then he disappeared and came back in few seconds with what they ordered.

"Could you tell us what is going on?"

"I can't sir. I is not permitted to tell anyone family secret without permission. Anything else?"

"If it is going to take long can I have something to read? Like newspaper." Dan asked dobby disappeared and gave him the paper and again went to work. They started to read the paper. After 10 minutes a girl with bubblegum pink hair arrived with a new set of parents. She directly asked them "good afternoon mister and missus Granger. Where is Harry and Hermione?"

"They went that way" Dan said indicating in that direction.

"Thanks, dobby, take care of my parents." Tonks said and went in that direction.

"Hello I am Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma, I think we have same problem" Dan said.

"Good afternoon, I am Ted Tonks and this is my wife Andromeda and if the problem you are suffering is that your daughter is married to a boy 5 years younger than her and is in a polygamous marriage with 3 sister wives, yes we both are the traveller of the same boat."

This was not a good a good thing to hear and with her daughter behaving strange and that mistress salutation thing were not good at all. The both set of parents talked about what happened and what they knew.

After 45 minutes the trio came out they were sweating but happy with their work but they knew that they still had another fish to fry.

"Dobby, 4 chilled butter beers please and get Luna down here" Harry asked dobby.

"Yes master Harry potter sir" after 10 seconds they had Luna infront of them and each of them had a butter beer in hand. Harry took a long sip. Then said,

"You all were with each other for 45 minutes so, It is obvious you shared what you know now and now have some questions please shoot them".

"what was the need of all this and this hurry I mean we could have talked and get to know each other and how much you know of each other any way you were with each other for a few days at max" Ted asked.

"Ted your first question will take a bit longer so I will answer your second question first then, your first question will be answered at last. For how long we know each other 67 days. In Hogwarts on the 7th floor opposite to the tapestry Barnabus the barmy there is a room called the room of requirement it comes in front of any person who is in dire need. There you can slow time to one hour outside to one day inside rate. We, I mean I, Hermione, Dora and Luna spent 67 outside hrs there. As to your first question..." Harry told them the whole story.

" but that doesn't mean I am happy with you Hermione we are your parents we had a right to know..." Dan said in anger and Hermione was getting more and more upset but he was broke off from noise coming from the room where Fleur was. Harry said " Hermione you are the only familiar face she might know please go and take Dora with you she is near to her age that might help" they nodded and went. Soon they were out of sight and the cool calm and composed Harry went with them, in his place was a furnace of magic and fire. This was a Harry who latter will become the worst nightmare of his enemies and warrior just whose name will make his enemies and soft hearted piss in their pant. Magic was literally cracking as his side. Ted and Andromeda thought that this was the last day of their life and were about to meet their maker. Dan who was about to yell at him but looked at the blazing furnace that Harry's eyes were and he instantly knew that he had pissed a very wrong person. When Harry opened his mouth his voice was ice cold that made everyone's spine go frozen.

"Now listen to me old man. I could simply have obliviated everything about your daughter from you and made you leave this country for ever. I went to shit load of troubles of timing, planning and all stuffs in both of your cases just because your daughters wanted to live with you. Not because it is a good thing to do, not because it is a right thing to do but for their happiness that they will have because you are living with them and are happy. The last person to make Hermione about to cry is now on my shit list and will soon die a very painful death. I did all this planning went to all this trouble so that they could make it to here unscratched, and happy. I am not taking care of voldemort because it is a good thing to do. People can go to hell for all I care and I can move to Russia or some other places but he will die because till he is not dead my loves cannot live happily Dumbledoor will die just of one reason because he tried to bind Hermione in a loveless marriage. If I care so much about their happiness and you really don't mean anything to me, what I will do to you for making her unhappy. Now there are 2 ways we can proceed first you accept the situation without any more fuss and we live happily like a family you will play with your future grandchildren happily and we forget what I said second I put a shit load of compulsion charms, confundus charms and other things you will still be living happily but that will be because I programmed you that way. I am very possessive and protective of them so do not try to mess with them, hurting them physically or emotionally leads to one and only one thing, heap load of pain. I am going to see what happened with Fleur till I come back, decide." Then went away towards Fleur's room. Luna went after him.

All the parents were stunned, shocked and terrified of what they heard. On the other hand Luna was not happy with what Harry did.

"It was not a nice thing to do Harry" Luna said.

"I think I should get academy award in acting. It was a good bit of that there. Luna do you even think I would have done what I said?" Harry asked smiling.

"what do you mean?"

"My innocent lovely Luna an angry mind is bad for thinking and bad for listening. What I did was I converted that angry mind to an afraid one, which is a good listener and a very good thinker of solution. I won't lie to you 3 but anyone else is a fair game. Then I gave our situation as a problem to them they will think its solution themselves. It will also give them time to calm down their temper to make correct decision. What they decide I will respect that." Harry said still smiling.

"Sly Harry very sly, but there was one thing true, you care for our happiness to that extent" Luna now smiled and said.

"Yeah and any of the 3 of you do not deserve any less. You are made that you should be pampered" Harry held her gave her a kiss. "Lets go and see Fleur"

"You are telling me that was real?"

"Well not exactly. I had ordered dobby that when I make special hand gesture, make something in Fleur's room drop and thereby waking her and helping us too."

"you mister potter are something else, you anticipated about it also! Damn good" Luna applauded.

They went to Fleur's room. Harry saw that his 2 wives were fuming and Fleur was also pissed. He entered and quietly asked "what did the molly I am potion whore weasely did now?"

"How did you do it Harry?" Hermione asked stunned how the hell Harry know that.

" I am married to smartest witch of generation and a top of the year Ravenclaw and betrothed to another top of the year Ravenclaw, to survive I am need to be clever. You facial expression was very much akin to an active volcano while Dora was just very angry. So only 2 people could hae caused that reaction Ron but that dickless wonder doesn't have balls to do anything to her that left only molly. now what did that harp did now?"

"She tried to dose Fleur with love potion to kingslee, she found and said to bill but he denied that her mother will do such thing so she resigned from orderand was going to move out" Dora explained.

"Very well, firstly Fleur you can stay here till the time you want. Second the bitch will suffer for what she tried to do and that end will not be good" he said with an evil smile that made rest of them almost feel pity for her, almost.

"Now let me introduce you to my wives and betrothed, Hermione Lady Potter, Dora Lady Black and Luna future Lady Slytherine. And sorry for stunning you we were on a rather tight schedule." Harry said while savouring the shocked face of her. "If you feel up to it we can take rest of the conversation to the sitting room."

"Yes I am up to it" then she got up and went behind the group.

While they were in Fleur's room:

Emma asked fearfully "what are we going to do now?"

Andromeda replied "Can we do anything? We both are magical and then also we are helpless. I always wanted someone to love my daughter so much that he would kill for happiness well seeing it come true so literally makes me think that I should have asked for something less violent. I have seen Dumbledoor in rage, the person considered to be the strongest wizard of current period but he is nothing compared to Harry. I don't even want to know what he can do, specially on myself. Do you have any doubt that molly will die a very messy death?"

"No, I don't have any doubt. In my years in army and in dentistry I have seen many people with temper but this was a whole new level. This guy will do what he had said and as it is our daughters are all ready married so there is nothing we can do now. If I am right we will be dead before we try to break their marriage on any legal background, if he has left any. He had made it tight seal for a person who is a judge of now decades."

"True enough there is nothing we can do except to accept the marriage and help them in any way we can." Ted said.

Harry and the group entered in the sitting room and took a seat harr was sitting in the sofa with Dora and Hermione on either side and Luna on his lap while Fleur went to sit in other sofa.

"Fleur are you going to be against voldemort or will you be going home?"

"I will fight. Harry what you don't understand is I was not fighting for my future in laws no. Firstly I was fighting for my original family my mom, my dad and my little sister. We veela are already frown upon, if voldemort takes over Britain he will move to France and we would be nothing more than a sex toy. As for in-laws, I was going to break up with Bill anyways. I think when you saved me in the tournament a bond started to form but because of distance it took the bond, so long mature enough to catch my notice."

Dora was first to ask "what kind of bond"

"Very much akin to your marriage bonds but it may or may not be converted into marriage. In case you do not marry me, I will be your concubine if not that your slave otherwise it may lead to loss of my magic or sanity or both. It start forming when someone immune to our charm save the life of a veela with no intention of even touching her sexually as reward"

"How can it be confirmed?" Harry asked very seriously.

"A kiss could do the trick" Fleur said hesitatingly. She knew that if bond was forming the kiss will complete it immediately then she will be on the mercy of Harry.

"Girls this is totally up to you I won't say a thing in it and will totally agree with it. You three come first to me" Harry said dead serious.

"Not 3 Harry, 4 we cannot let her go insane or lose her magic and we know that you will give her and us equal attention and taking her as a concubine means we will have to share you with one more girl, not acceptable at all." Hermione said with a smile. "If found true welcome to the family"

"well I totally agree with Hermione you have to marry one more girl apart from us 3 so why not her. She is smart, absolutely beautiful, and powerful too. Everything we need in our sister wife, welcome to the family Fleur" Dora said with a smile of her own.

"From my side it is always yes. Veelas are viciously protective of their mate so she won't betray and they are also passionate lovers so playing will become so much more fun" Luna said in her usual cheerful manner. Fleur had to bite her lips to stop herself from laughing outright, Harry was already in a coughing fit, Hermione was beat red she was in front of her parents for god sake, Dora laughed out loud.

"T.M.I. please I don't want to know that ever please" Dan said in a pleading manner and Ted also concurred his view, the ladies on the other hand had a look that said we will talk about it.

When Harry recovered he said "Luna love why can't you be serious in any situation apart from when in life or death situation?"

"What is the fun in it?" Luna said pouting.

"Ok back to the topic it is 01:55 pm from London to surrey it takes approx 1hr 20 minutes including an average traffic. So by now Dumbledoor would know that I am not there. He will concentrate on me. Dobby!"

"Yes master Harry potter sir"

"Go to the house where you met me first, be invisible and silent. Go and check if our dear headmaster is there or not if there, come back immediately and inform us if not got to bloodfist and tell him that I want an emergency portkey to gringots and from there to number 12, Grimlaud Palaces and say the matter is of utmost importance. You will leave when I say. Fleur what will happen if there is a bond forming and we kiss" Harry asked.

" a fiery cocoon will envelope us for a few seconds." Fleur said while thinking what was happening. Harry quickly conjured 2 hooded cloaks gave one to Fleur and second he wore himself. Then said "I know not very romantic setup but romance can wait till we sort this mess" then conjured a bunch of roses and knelt on one knee in front of her and said "Fleur Isabella Delacore, If we are found bounded by the bond by fait and destiny, will you do me the utmost honour of being my wife?"

"Yes" she said with a smile. At least she was not just a thing of amusement to use and throw. She was being accepted for who she was and wholeheartedly.

Harry stood up and lent forward and kissed her. As said they both were enveloped in cocoon of fire for a while. Then they parted. Fleur was feeling whole and complete now. Harry said immediately "Dobby go now"

Dobby went with a pop after 45 seconds came back and said "the headmaster is there"

"Thank heaven for small favours, Fleur get ready" Harry said and pulled his hood up and then took her arm she also had pulled her hood up. They both apparated with a pop to gringots stairs without stopping he went to the the counter without a care of que. At the counter he said "may your enemies fall by your hand and their gold fill your vault, master teller sharp hook. I am shadow, we met yesterday " showing his ring hand "I am afraid matter is urgent and I need a meeting room and presence of Iron claw and Bloodfist"

"Please proceed to the meeting room 1 I will send both of them there" he said.

Harry and Fleur went to the room and behind them the goblins entered. The greeting were exchanged and Harry said " I am sorry but a situation arrived so we need your immediate help"

"I take it your plan didn't work quite well" bloodfist said.

"Best laid plan do not survive the touch of the enemy. we have a complication that we never thought was possible" Harry said.

"Wiser words were never spoken. What is the complication?" Ironfist said. He liked this human he had sight for future and planned extensively but also cared for his loved one.

"I am in a vela bond with Fleur so I need marriage contract of her with house of Preverel and its marriage ring"

"Sure" both said.

Within next 10 minutes everything was said and done and Fleur was officially Mrs. Fleur Isabella Preverel nee Delacore. They didn't had time for celebration if Harry was correct Dumbledoor was sorting through Xeno's memories.

They apparated to number 12 and Fleur was now able to calm down but Harry did not "dobby, winky."

"yes my lord"

"Please decorate every room in this manor that will have people living in it . they are 3 guest room, one room for you both and the master bed room and bring a Champaign bottle a few glasses and please make festive dinner and take creature to help you. We are celebrating 3 marriages and a betrothal." Harry commanded. Both were bouncing at their feet at the amount of work they got and also on the fact that master and mistresses were finally celebrating their marriage.

Luna piped up at this "we have to bring my father here"

"Just wait and watch my lovely Luna wait and watch. As soon as the white bearded meddler will go away he will automatically come here."

"How so?"

"I placed a little compulsion on him to do so and if I am correct he will be here in a few minutes" he said with a smile.

"I asked Dora to be in your shape for a reason. I knew that the upgrading of wards will take about an hour. When Dumbledoor will read his mind he will see Luna there. Then he will go straight to The Rook, to meet Xeno. While obliviating I not only placed memory of him giving you a port-key to come back home but also that after half the year he has constantly got letters from you that how much I love you and also how much happy you were. While with Vernon I never did any magic that caught his notice so he still knows that I can't do any magic out of the school. That means we either got an illegal portkey or are will be travelling through mundane network. Combine with the knowledge that neither I nor Luna ever had mundane money we will need to convert our money now so both will have to go to gringots. I will bet anything that just outside of gringots there are 2 order members most probably Kingslee and Moody also one near The Rook. He will be now be trying to seal my account well he get his next smash 4th of the day, he cannot do anything in it as my guardian has changed. His doubt will go on Xeno, now Xeno will not be at home. He will head to burrow, his next defeat. He had already keyed me in the ward in his presumption so I placed eavesdropping charm on their table and sitting room last night. After ward's incident he will come to his headquarters in hope of finding the new owner and trying to manipulate him to let him use this place again as headquarters he will most probably come. He will come with knowledge of past wards that he has turned off not about new one or those we turned on. To his biggest defeat ever" Harry explained.

3 girls had by now got used to it rest had been totally blown by the level of planning and level of precision they think the plan would work. Fleur asked "why this hostility towards headmaster, Harry?"

"Fleur no offence but it will be my 4th time to repeat the same thing so Luna or Hermione or Dora will tell you with all this talking my jaws are literally paining"

"but you never complaint when kisses" Luna said.

"Luna..."

"ok wrong time so the ..." Luna told Fleur the whole reason and story. Fleur was a shy step away from turning to her avian equivalent. If molly or dumb-ass-dolt would have been there she would have nothing more than a charcoal barbeque.

"That son of..." Fleur was about to start her rant but Harry cut her off. "Fleur... parents alert place a silencing charm then you can continue"

"No Harry I will conserve this anger for them" Fleur said in a temper.

"No don't do it Fleur anger only leads to mistake always remember the line ' spit your anger in a bin, burn your enemies alive while smiling for their sin' take a few deep breaths or anything for anger control" Harry said calmly.

"Well I don't know about breath but a kiss could do the trick" she said with a naughty smile.

"I was thinking why did you not ask that till now, come" well after a few minute of kissing and a fully sated Fleur later Dora said "damn you Potter, you rendered a veela in to a sated paste just by kissing. Now what is next on the list". Harry smiled Hermione and Luna snickered while Fleur was still in a daze.

"We will have far few that will support us that too indirectly. A direct support will be a political and literal suicide. We have to place monitoring charm on their wards. We have to make the list of these people like longbottoms."

"Madam Bones will also support not the way but the effect it will cause" Dora said.

"Madam Marchblank may also support" Hermione said.

"Diggorys may also support they are already in debt of you to bring the body of their son and trying to save him" Luna said.

"Ok we will also have to loot a mundane armory, where magical curses can't reach the mundane weapon will. Dan you were in the army do you know of such place?"

"Yeah I do but those are under an air tight security with cameras and all" Dan said in a serious mood. If this is what his princess wants for herself so be it. He will make sure that they all survive"

"Leave security to us, while our time in shopping mall when you were all busy shopping I went and brought these and for later need of weapons of W.M.D., info of approx location where mundane government dumped their arsenal of mustard and Sarin gases after WW 2 also stores of di-methly-mercury" he said while he took out 5 gold chains with circular pendants.

"Are they... I mean.. but they were in... their security...in broad day light..." Dora started to sputter. Hermione was shell shocked at the act. Luna just smiled this was their Harry at his best. Fleur and rest did not recognise what they were so she asked "what is so special about them" she asked in confusion.

Hermione answered that " these are time turners and they were in department of mysteries and the safest place in ministry and this buster stole 5 of them in broad day light and the info he talking about is about the weapons which will kill hundreds if dropped and people inhale the air in that area". This shocked the rest of them. Hermione' parents knew about time turner because of her 3rd year. All the parents thought with sarin, mustard gas, mundane arms and ammunition, his and girl's power and his mind they could literally bring hell upon magical Britain. Voldemort and Dumbledoor won't know what him them. Harry looked at his watch and said " this is getting quite late... Luna tune to the eavesdropping charm I place on the The Rook."


	4. dumb-ass-dolt

'_ok Mr. Lovegood if you get any information on harry potter or Luna Lovegood please inform me immediately'_

"Bloody son of bitch!" harry exclaimed then conjured 9 masks and threw it towards all of them and said "wear them and get behind furniture and do not come out till lights are not turned again. Dobby turn off all lights when I snap my fingers turn them on. "

All did as said, totally confused. After a few second with a popping sound a person came there and said "why am I.." with a well placed stunner in the direction of sound harry silenced him then snapped his fingers and lights were on the man was Xeno then before anyone could say something he motioned them to keep quite with a figure on his lips. Then he placed the only 2 straight fingers of his clenched right fist on his right ear then on his lips then made the universal symbol of walking that is made with 2 fingers in inverted direction i.e. fingers pointed up. This meant that there was a bug either eavesdropping charm or any such. Then he pointed at Dora then at Xeno then at his with a finger pointed at him them. Then he pointed at his head and completed a circle with his finger and jabbed it in. This was a sign language they created at their stay at room of requirement it meant control his mind by imperio if the finger would have been jabbed out it would have meant oblivated, then indicated to make him open his eyes. She did as said. He dived in his mind removed all compulsion charms then removed eavesdropping and any other charms. Then gave 'thumbs up'.

Luna was first to ask "what happened harry? What did the old coot did to him"

"A few compulsions to tell our location, any information on us and so on, 3 eavesdropping charm one even on his boots, there may have been a tracking charm but I already placed a finite shield around so it would have been washed of and a compulsion to take you away forcefully while berating me. He will have a headache which must not be healed in magical manner. Winky bring a mug of black coffee"

"How did you knew that harry?" Fleur asked in an awe at her husband.

"I am master in mind magics like compulsions and such. You all heard what that old coot said, now using my full name a bit understandable, using full name of Luna that to in front of his father, something is fishy. We use full name when name when we place a compulsion charm intended to harm someone or use them as a trigger to avoid confusion. It struck me that second what that old ass had done. So I did what I did." Harry explained

Everyone was fuming what that ass did but being what he was; it should have been expected from him. Dora enervated Xeno and winky gave him coffee to drink. He was about to get up when he saw Luna and relaxed and started drinking the coffee. After a gulp or two he asked what is happening Luna did not came right away dumbledoor said something about running away what is going on?" in a pained voice. Removing 3 or more of compulsion causes the victim a shitload of headache.

Harry simply took out his wand and countered the obliviations. How would have thought a calm and happy go lucky type of person like Xeno may know such a large amount of abusive word. All were targeted at dumb-ass-dolt.

"Xeno calm down and drink your coffee and have a good sleep removing compulsion that are placed through legilimency takes a tool toll on victims head. If you don't do, it can cause sever problem even memory loss. Winky take him to one of the cleaned guestroom" harry said calmly.

"ok harry but we have to talk afterwards" Xeno said

"sure"

When he went harry said " lets place those monitoring charms Luna you take Diggory's, I will do bones manor, Dora do the marchblankhouse , at first sight of any order member leave, any and all cures are authorised in case you get in fight DO NOT SHOW ANY MECY CAUSE THEY WONT SHOW US ANY. Leave longbottom manor for now we will do it afterwards at this very second dumbledoor will be keeping a hawk eye on it. Here take these and wear them my call sign is grim-reaper, Luna your's is moonlight, Dora yours is Shadow." Harry said giving them an earring and wore his own what was in a style of headphone "To activate it for a person say 'come in' then person's code. Here check it 'come in shadow'" harry said and they checked the equipment. Then harry summoned the marrunder's map and said to Hermione " keep an eye on dumbledoor if he leaves the castle give us a signal that uncle twinkle is off your call sign is death angel. The task is for 10 minutes at max. Please don't get caught in fire. Let's go" harry said and the 3 left and Hermione tracked the old coot. After 6 minutes harry transmitter rang he read "grimreaper this is moonlight the wards here are down. I am off to base". "copy" Then again "grim reaper this is shadow wards are down here.I am off to base." "copy" "grim reaper this is death angle uncle twinkle is off" "copy, death angel I am reaching there in t-10 seconds" and harry went to base.

"Uh harry how did you gave the Hermione's parent the secret for them to be here" Fleur asked.

"Weakness of fedalius. The property owner is also a secret keeper otherwise people will do it to forcefully acquire someone's property. Any port-key made by them can take anyone there and when I met them with a burst of legilimency. Anyway once we meet uncle twinkle I will remove it and cast a new one" harry asked then said "calm down everyone we have at least 30 min before uncle twinkle will be bound for here".

Dan had only seen this kind of coordination in army but there was still a question nagging in his mind so he asked "harry if you want to be away from dumbledoor then why not do that now. Why wait for him to come"

"Mental warfare, you will see." he said. Then all people relaxed . The girls were snuggling with harry all including Fleur.

Good on harry's prediction he came after 55 minutes the wards gave them a warning that some people tried to enter. They got immediately alert harry said " girls stay behind me any one except him opens his/her mouth throw a cofringo 5 feet away from that person if again by same person send an incendio at him. Let's throw our visitor out"

They first saw through the window. They first saw whole order there. Harry went and opened the door and backed a few steps away and stood in stand-at –ease position his hand always in contact with his new wand. Anyone can tell that dumbledoor was angry. His headquarters was stripped away from him and his 2 pawn he was 5 meter away from the door due to wards. When he saw harry at door he was stunned like everyone else everything else was forgotten

"Harry what are you doing here? How did you get in? This place is not safe anymore. It does not belong to order anymore come let me take you to your uncle and aunt to safety." Dumbledoor said

"Old man I concur with your 2 statement only first this place is not safe anymore but for you and your turkey group. Also this place does not belong to your turkey group. It is the proud manor of Blacks which had only one motto from starting "only see your own profit". As for how I got in I set the ward to throw you out don't you think they would allow me in" he said this with an evil smile.

"you... you are not harry you are riddle" dumbledoor said in even more shock.

"Again wrong very wrong on the ministry eve one thing more happened. One thing that you don't know any one doesn't I survived another killing curse this one did something good for me for a change. It threw out riddle from my head or should I say... scar" ,harry said in same tone.

"harry you are in shock let me come in I will help you" dumbledoor said in hope of getting in. Harry knew about the soul peice and it was out now

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? I won't give you permission so that you never have a chance to reach to me and I won't worry about death eaters either I am done with them if they don't cross my way I won't go out of my way to hunt them."

"And you will let murderer of you parents and Sirius go away" yeah emotional blackmail always works.

"After losing the only family I had I decided to make my own family. With wives and their family and unlike you who killed her own sister, I care for them so till the time they are not harmed. Ah my bad memory I forgot to introduce you to Lady Potter, Lady Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger. You are happy for me right " Harry said smirking.

"Harry stop this stupidity at once you are betrothed to Ginny ant that is who you will marry and Hermione will marry Ron that..." the harp stopped in mid rant as a cofiringo exploded 5 feet away from her .

"Ah let me introduce you to Lady Fleur Isabella Preverel nee Delacore my second wife whom you tried to drug with a love potion today and your dickless son did not believed her and she was fellow tri-wizard champion and with her aim I can't fault her I said 5 feet it was exact 5 feet, next will be head. Whom I marry is my decision and my alone and as to the betrothal I was thinking of killing Ginny before my account manager told me that it was breakable and we did that. Anyone who comes in the way of me and my love will die. Unlike you Albus who betrayed his lover Gellet Grindelwand I don't betray my love" harry said calmly.

" how do you know that?" dumbledoor roared. His all well kept secrets were being aired by his pawn.

"Keep your voice down if you want to live I am not weak like you or voldemort to resort to a little light show to prove my power. Voldemort uses unforgivable to create terror and prove his power and you back stabbed you lover Grindelwand and captured him using a muggle weapon. Not so much of magical power, is it." Harry said totally calm.

"How do you know that?"dumbledoor yelled this time the elder wand in his hand.

'gottcha you son of a whore', like a flash of lightning harry took out his wand and fired "Expellearmus!" dumbledoor put up a shield thinking it would stop it but the power behind the cures was way too powerful for a simple protégo to hold and the curse tore through the shield like hot knife tears the butter and the elder wand was now in harry's hand. He just smiled and said " go home and snog Snape, throw the carpet"

As soon as he completed the command multiple cofiringos started to rain on the order. Harry himself started to throw _cofiringo muiltiplitus_ this curse threw 5 cofiringos at the same time. Everyone had to leave without a thought or they would have become a smoked chicken. Harry closed the door and did some complicated wand movement and the no one could hear anything see anything. Then one by one they heard harry's voice "Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Potter, Nymphadora Andromeda Black, Luna Selene Lovegood and Fleur Issabela Preverel lives in number 12 grimlaud palace."

It struck to Hermione first " you dissolved earlier fedailus and casted a new one!"

"correct, now don't be afraid of what will happen now"

"Why what will happen? And for the record you will have to oblivate me of that snog snape comment" Fleur asked feeling good about throwing a curse at molly whore.

Dora also added " yeah that to me or I will have to blech my brain

"See for yourself. Dobby bring my invisibility cloak" harry said and placed hisoriginal wand inside the holster. Dobby brought his cloak and as soon as he touched it light started to flicker in hall and the temperature started to go down.


	5. master of death or other way around?

"lapis a virtute , et chlamydem in virga mortis imperium impero. potestas delata est a me , peto a facie eius( by the power of stone cloak and wand I command the power of death. By the powers vested in me I request his presence)" harry said intoned

All shadows started to melt in one another and a single man started to form in front of them. He had a scythe in hand and his face was covered by hood such that nothing was visible the temperature was very low and all 3 elves were there bowing deeply. Harry bent on his one knee and his left hand fist was clenched and touching his right shoulder. Everyone else copied his action not wanting to be bad end of a guy to whom even harry bowed.

"If you are my new master why are you on your knees infront of me shouldn't it be reverse" the person asked.

"My Lord to every mortal you are the first truth of his life and truth has no master but is the master of everyone. I am a mere mortal and it is the way I like myself to be. I asked you presence not to assert my control over you but to return you your property and request something." Harry said from his kneeled potion.

"So stand up and request' he said.

"My Lord I want to return the resurrection stone and the elder wand to you but request to take the cloak from me at the moment I die. It is the last of few things I have that connects me to my father who is in your care now"

"Why not call them back you have the power of death now"

"My Lord any person called back from death suffers an agony worse than it suffers in hell and when someone's time is up they should go this is the rule of world. One day when I die preferably of old age and arms of my wives I will meet them there in your care."

"You have a big task ahead don't you feel that the power of death will be very helpful in it. If you give me the stone and wand back you will lose the power of death. Many of your loved ones your life mates my die"

"My Lord I think that power of death is far greater than a mortal can handle. He is bond to favour the people he love and destroy the balance of life. I have a big task but I have my wives and family for support, blessing of Lord Rudra, Shani and Goddess Durga and favour of Lord Rahu. If any of my wives are in mortal danger I will fight tooth and nail to save her but being a mortal not with power of death. No mortal should have this power they are not made for a mortal who has ties in this world."

"You are a worthy one. I put every situation in front of you in which I thought you will break but you didn't. You know the responsibility these power comes with. My fellow deities chose well. I will grant you your wish. Give me the stone and wand." He extended his hand and harry gave him his ring of Preverel and the wand the wand flew back to hand and the stone flew out from the ring and it was replaced by a Khooni Neelam. "This stone will be replace by a yellow sapphire after you pass it to your heir. Have twilight as a gift from me" suddenly a black phoenix came in from shadow "he won't take you inside a ward without wards affecting you but he will take you and any person out of any wards. They can bear heavy loads like normal one but their tears are lethal to anyone but his master and his life mates. Fair well Harry Potter."

Everyone except harry was stunned they had become one of the few persons to see and hear the death and were alive to tell the tale. For harry this was a job done was a job less case. Now he does not have to worry about any of his enemies getting power of death. Sal was a decendent of preverel and had a memory how wand look like harry remembered his many incidences with old coot and found the similarity, in his free time he researched about it in room of requirement and made a hunch which turned out to be true. Suddenly a smack rang in the silence and broke his train of thought, then another, then another, and another. After 4 smack on the back of head and harry with a spinning head later harry asked a bit disoriented "what was that for"

Dora answered for all of them "Next time when you try to pull an impossible stunt like literally calling death warn us. This was not funny at all. I nearly fainted at the way the guy entered and after finding the guy was none other than death it is a miracle I am still conscious."

"sorry I just wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible I told death also and I will tell you the same no one should have this much of power not even me" harry said rubbing back of his head. Then said " Now the job is taken care of we have a celebration to enjoy. More over I think I got the symbol of our family in battle field 'the shadow phoenix crushing a skull'"

"It would be nice I think and only you harry potter can talk to death then shrug like it never happened. Harry how did you know all those secret about dumbledoor? " Hermione said.

" legilimency when I gave him the shock of wards I entered in his mind in his shock he didn't noticed. I am a born mind meddler. It doesn't matters how good a person is in occlumency I will breeze through them into his mind. From mind I remember creature bring me that locked with big pendent having s inscribed"

Being an order creature obeyed and gave harry the locket. He took it and removed the wards on it there by releasing the soul fragment in it. Everyone looked confuse so he said "it was one of the reason voldemort is alive. There were 2 ways to remove the reason one to destroy it and second to remove the ward I did the second and no I won't tell you Luna or Dora or Hermoine or Fleur till tomorrow today was our wedding consider it till I am able to marry all 4 of you in a lavish ceremony. So after all work it is time for fun"

They had a fun dinner after the destruction of the taint creature was also helpful.

On the dinner table Hermione said "what is the whole plan now harry?"

" well I will try to get at least a good night kiss from my loving wives and anything else is also welcome and have a good sleep I am way too tired" harry said. This earned a light slap from Hermione and she said "Prat, tell me the plan to deal with voldemort."

"Ok I am not concentrating on voldemort but his followers. We will rob them take their gringots key by imperious, then kill them. In a few days we will go to the places where the load of mustard gas is dumped and recover the arsenal. They are very deep so I stole the whole stock of gillyweed from Snape. Then we will raid a mundane armoury for extra weapon cache and explosives. First on our list will be Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery, Dolohov and those who are rich. We will make voldemort starve for money without money no one could do much then phase 2 hunt and kill we will hunt the major hitman of Tom like McNair, and such" harry explained.

"Harry I know the rich one, Dolohov isn't, then why he" Dora said.

"Because he harmed Hermione and he will not die in his manor. He will be the first one to see why people feared from Blacks and how much Black blood I have inherited from grandma Dorea. He will be the first one to know what happen to the one who messes with my girls." The passion and anger in his voice was something very out of character for the new harry but they also knew that those who earned this temper will really wish death. Hermione tried to calm him and went and sat on his lap and put her arms around him and said " I am here Harry whole and fine"

"But he could have taken you away from me. Anyone thinking that he could take you or Dora or Luna or Fleur away from me will be destroyed. I will destroy his whole family and end his line. They throw dark curses like confetti, I will show what really dark curses are and how they are used. They messed with a very wrong person this time. They should have left me and you all alone when they had the time." Magic was really cracking around him and temperature of the room was rising. Fleur knew that her Mari (husband ' I love google translate for this reason') was powerful but feeling it that to in her protecting was intoxicating but killing so many people did not fit well with her. A few were ok but this will be huge. In order to calm him Hermione gave him a passionate kiss while all the rest moved closer to him. Luna was on his other lap while Dora and Fleur were cuddling him.

Fleur gently asked "but is killing so many people correct?"

"My cute flowery Fleur I am not concerned about the voldemort because he is not the reason the root of problem. The problem is the people, their mentality, they got enough time to change it. Now I am going to follow a saying 'rod is god' either they bent and accept that only talent and intention are everything or I will break them into nothingness. I want our children to be safe to be sure that they are given equal chance just because of a birth accident. Fleur what we are facing is not a group of people but a thinking. Thoughts are one of the most powerful things in the world; much powerful than our day today's curses. They don't die, they are just lost waiting to be found again. The way of thinking can only be changed by the two greater weapons words and fear. When a skilled orator speak, people listen to him. What death eater are, are a result of mixing a powerful thought of hate and words delivered by skilful orator. We cannot make people listen to us because of age and blood status and all so we are left with the only other weapon fear. My flower we are not going to kill innocent no far from it. We will kill only those who are more accountable for this disaster otherwise we need to only look into a mirror. When I was 13 I read The Declaration of independence of mundane U.S. I liked a line most which is a foundation to their and any government. It was '.' When people have power to do something correct it is their duty to do it. Most of people do not have power or knowledge we have, so it is our responsibility to do it. To people I am a dark Lord or their saviour, I will show them real harry, who is no one's pawn and has is a darkest of dark Lord to blood purist and saviour of common. Ask a question yourself how many people you think are happy under government, only rich and pureblood. If I do it on the peaceful way it will take my whole life and I do not want to waste my life on them. I have 4 beautiful wives and I would like to spoil them in that time thank you very much." Then kissed her on the temple then did the same to his every wife.

"It was just killing so many people caused this hesitation. Thank you harry for accepting me" Fleur said softly.

"My dear flower, the doubt and hesitation in killing so many people proves that there is a portion inside you which is good. If you do not feel anything when you kill people you are fit to be called a human being. This is basic requirement of being called a human. Your sister wives did not hesitated for a second because with time we spent with each other we trust each other implicitly. We know how far each other will go. Also do not lower yourself esteem. There is nothing to thank for. It is really my extremely good fortune that fate gave you to me. If I was not hooked by these 3 minxes and you would have been single, I would have been surely fallen for you. You are smart, powerful, absolutely gorgeous, and cheerful. What is there that one will not like? I am a lucky man that I have 4 most beautiful girls to ever walk on the face of earth as my wives. Never think I care any less for you than Dora or Hermione or Luna. You all are mine, mine to protect and pamper." Harry said softly. Fleur had tears in her eyes and she kissed harry passionately.

Parents were happy too, their daughters have chosen well, be it polygamous relation but harry loved each of them without any bar and thought world of them. He thinks that they were center of this world and his world revolved around them.

"Let go to sleep I am way too tired" harry said.

"Yeah, what a day we got our last sister wife, defied dumbledoor, met death, saved our family..." Luna was counting when something struck like iron hammer.

"Don't say it. Fleur look into my eyes and think about your home" harry said quickly.

"No need for that harry. My family is in France, remember? Anyone will need a magical visa and an international portkey." Fleur said causally while smiling that her sister wives and harry cared for her family.

"My cute innocent Fleur dumbledoor is a supreme Mugwup of I.C.W. . He has an automatic visa for anywhere and for portkey it is our good luck that he too much distracted otherwise with his phoenix..." harry said slowly shaking his head. Fleur got the gravity of situation and looked into his eyes and after a few second harry just said "Twilight!" and the black phoenix dived and all 5 were engulfed in shadow.


	6. shadow mage and roberry

The group was now standing at the ward line of a lavish and beautiful Delacore Manson. Harry took out his wand and sent a patronus message to Jean Paul. A magnificent Panther leapt towards the Manson. Harry's patronus had changed after the blocks and charm on him were removed

The Delacore family was in sitting room chatting lightly. That is when a Panther appeared in front of them and said in a familiar voice "** Mr. And Mrs. Delacore and little Gabriel I am harry potter. I am here with a few of my friends and Fleur standing at the gate of your Mansion and request the permission to enter. The matter is of utmost importance"**

"Do you think he is who he says he is?" Apolline asked.

"No, harry's patronus is a stag and if he was bound to come here the whole ministry would have known and I would have been first of few to know but impossible and Harry Potter are synonym of each other so anything is possible. I have a question only he and Fleur and very few people know and absolutely no one in France apart from us 2. Lets meet our visitors" jean said.

Gabriel was just happy seeing and meeting her sister was always good and meeting her hero harry potter was added bonus. They went towards gate and saw that they were outnumber and most possibly outmatched 2-1. So being cautious the stood 10 meters away and jean asked " what was the curse was Fleur under when you saved her in the tri-wizard tournament, harry?"

"crucio"

They came closer and were at 5 meters when jean asked "Fleur what was your biggest dream when you were a little child?"  
>Fleur muttered something about fathers embarrassing daughters in front of their Mari, rest of the girls snickered and Fleur blushed a bit and said "Marrying Harry Potter and living happily ever after".<p>

Harry smiled a bit, looked at her and said "not so much of a dream now, is it?" causing Fleur to go red.

"What happened Fleur? Why are you here? Why is harry here and who are the rest of the group?"

"Mom I will answer everything but you all need to come with us"

"But where and how?" jean asked.

"Are you loyal to dumbledoor?" harry asked entering first time in conversation.

"Uh no, but why is it important?"Jean asked.

"Just making sure Wards don't fry my in-laws." Then harry sent the address in their mind with a burst of legilemency probe and then said "Twilight!" before jean or any Delacore could do anything the black phoenix dived at them and they were engulfed in black fire and were transported.

Before anyone could do or say anything harry said in utter confusion "How did you do that? I warded the place against flame slide of a phoenix! I thought a side of shadow travel there was no loop hole" then everyone heard a magical voice

"** harry you warded the place against normal flame slide that is travelling through ordinary or pure fire. I other hand use fiendfyre to travel. There are no wards against it very much like your shadow travel"**

"What! I can't shadow travel. It can be done by shadow mages only" harry exclaimed then sat on a sofa and all girls either sat near him or on his lap.

"Harry what are shadow mages?" Dora asked.

"The wizard or witches those who can manipulate shadow without a wand are called shadow mages. The can travel through shadows and manipulate them to smaller weapons after a lot of practice. Shadow travel goes right through wards but it will not save you from what wards will do to you once you enter the area so it is only an escape method very much like apparition but hell lot comfortable and you can take 6 presons with you. You can merge in shadows so excellent for stealth. Nothing else but price to become one is very high" harry explained with last being said in a low sad tone.

"What does it takes to become one?"Hermione sensed this sadness. On getting no reply she snapped "damn it, potter we are your wives we are entitled to know about you" they all hear from twilight again.

"**There is nothing to be ashamed of Harry. With what you went through and what you faced it would have broke strongest of men. Do you think Lord Shani will favour any one? You survived all that and still have a heart that pains for other, that compelled him to chose you. You should be proud that you are the first shadow mage in 800 years."**

"We love you harry and please share it with us" Fleur said softly.

"yes harry share it with us sharing doesn't makes one a weak person" Luna said softly

"We won't think any less of you we will still love you" Dora said soothingly.

"To become a shadow mage you have to survive both unending physical and emotional torture that is meant to break you and your spirit for most of your life. You should be in company of darkness and its creature that thrive in it like spider etc for most of your free time. You should embrace the darkness and its creature as your companion your friends and still survive it. In my cupboard under the stairs, where I lived till my 11th birthday, there was not much of light. The spiders in there were my only friends. When you have a broken arm or leg and are in a cupboard talking to spiders really helps." He said with small laugh or what would be equivalent to a scoff. By now everyone was white because the horrors harry had to face. Tears were leaking from the eyes of Fleur, Hermione was hugging harry as if her life depended on it. Dora was in the same condition as Hermione but Luna was always the odd one out. Her expression would have matched the expression of war god in full rage. It was one of few days when she showed why Morrigan favoured her. Harry continued with a far look in his eyes "when you are hungry and rats bring you food that's when you become friend with them. It is one of a reason because my bone breaking and crucio are unbearable to even utter pain slut like Bellatrix even for a second. To cast them normal person have to visualise their effect, I just take a memory out to do it. It is a reason I am resistant to crucio and can survive it. After a time when you know that there is no one to hear your cries of pain and you have to do what you are given, your brain stop feeling the pain. It becomes one of your companion and you feel a bit empty without it. You always wondered Hermione why I never thought before getting into a life threatening situation, simple unlike you or any other person I did not have good memories to live for. I just didn't wanted to waste my life by suicide. I wanted to die a meaningful death." Harry said in a monotone.

By this time everyone in the room was crying except Luna. She stood up and was a picture of furry and just apparated away before anyone could do anything. Harry was first to notice in seconds took a deep breath and he was also a picture of furry "Damn it Luna there is a time for everything" every one noticed the gap and harry stood up and said "here Fleur it is your communicator your call sign is springs. Everyone it is a simple grab and run operation any curses are authorised" every girl stood and linked each other's hand and harry took Hermione's and apparated to number 4.

There Luna had already crippled Duddely and Vernon and was on her way to grab petunia. They took the position and disillusioned themselves and stood. Luna was about to throw petunia on the heap she had created to transport. When they heard 3 pops and saw Kingsley, bill and Emmaline Vance. "There she is, albus was right that they will come here. Let's take her and Potter will come on his knees to us for her" Kingsley said. Luna had already heard the pop of harry and the group and also of the order so she speed her work and tied the bodies and placed the portkey, then she heard harry who had removed his disillusion and every order member was shocked to see him "Harry Potter is already here and he had stopped kneeling before anyone any. Anyone hurting one of his wives will die _utrum ignis inferni_" and he unleashed fiendfyre on the assailants without any warning. This was sign for Luna to get to base. Hermione who was keeping an eye on Luna said "come in grim-reaper, moonlight is off" "copy, come in all, retreat to base and reach in t-10 seconds" "copy" "copy" "copy" and whole team went to base harry extinguished the fire and returned to base.

In the burrow Kingsley and the group entered inside badly shaken. Everyone looked them with hopeful eyes that they brought harry or some leverage on him.

Bill was first to get control of his nerves. He was a curse breaker and met this kind of situation very often not this deadly but similar . he slumped on a seat and said "If there are any other operation of grabbing harry or his wives I am out of order and going back to Egypt."

Molly asked " what happened what did those scarlet women did"

"they did nothing and just because they are not obeying your order not means they are scarlet women and do anything but don't call them these thing infront of harry" Bill all but yelled he was just about to die so was not in condition to hear his mother's rant.

"What happened? Where is harry? Is he fine?" remus asked being last link to his now dead friends he was very worried for him. The way he was acting was strange and he even attacked dumbledoor made sure that something was wrong.

"Harry is absolutely alright but he proved one thing tonight anyone thinking to harm his wives will die a nasty death. We were lucky to come out alive even a fraction of second late and you would not have found even my bones to burry."

"Will you just tell us what the hell happened?" fred asked.

"We went there and saw the Luna girl Kingsley was ass enough to say that how he will capture Luna and harry will come on his knees, with this situational awareness how he became an auror and survived this long is beyond me. Harry appeared out of nowhere and said he knelt in front of no one and anyone trying to harm his any of wives will die and without any warning, without any mess to ask to leave he just unleashed fiendfyre on us. The passion in his voice left me in doubt that he will do what he said." Bill explained.

"Ron if you have any feeling for Hermione crush it or friend or not harry will make your death especially painful." Bill added. Ron stormed of sputtering about how Hermione was his and back stabbing friends. Bill knew this moment that if his younger brother didn't shape up he will die by harry's hand.

Everyone else was shocked they knew that harry was 10 time more skilled than any death eater and if started using dark curses he alone will need 10 people to engage him in a duel. The mood in there was very tense.

Mood in number 12 was not much better and harry was breathing very heavily in anger and had his back turned to Luna. Luna on the other hand had tear in her eyes and said "harry if you want to punish me do so but don't turn your back on me"

He turned and simply said " come here."

Everyone wanted to see what harry will do. In his good mood he showered them with love and affection but right now he was extremely angry. Luna went to him one step away from him. He jerked her towards him and then gently brought his lips near her's and gently captured them with his. This shocked everyone but not his wives. They knew how much angry harry might be but he could never hurt his wives in any way.

Harry then ended the kiss and gently cleaned her face from tear stain with his thumb. Luna started to say "I am sor..."

"shhhhhh..."harry placed his index finger on his lips and gently shook his head. "No my lovely Luna you did very well. If any of you would have suffered even a hundredth of what I have, those bastard would now have been suffering under my crucio. You just forgot backup in your anger but it happens with all of us. We are all here and all fine that is what matters. So no apologies right" he said gently. "I was not angry on you anyways. It was on those bastard order member, they will soon get a sample of what happen to person who tries to mess with my girls. Let's go to bed all of us it is our wedding night after all and I am entitled for a kiss at least and also you 4 can do whatever you want with them" harry said while giving a small smile.

"ok so let me start with their treatment. Dobby take them in dungeon and don't give them anything to eat till I say" Hermione said while she hugged him. The 5 went to the master bedroom leaving the parents to fill Delacores on what happened and why they are here. Then they all went to sleep.

They all woke next morning and were tangled with each other. There had been an agreement in girls Dora and Fleur will sleep cuddling to harry on day and on that day Luna and Hermione will sit on his lap and reverse on next day and according to it Dora was spooning harry while he was spooning Fleur while Hermione and Luna were on either side and cuddling her sister wives. They woke up and got fresh up with a bit of naughtiness and kisses and fondling etc then went down to breakfast and wished everyone good morning.

On the breakfast table jean said "harry firstly welcome to the family. Secondly we will have to go we can stay at max till day after tomorrow. you don't have to worry about dumbledoor for us we have wards and it will take time to enter which will give us enough time to escape and I will be careful not to speak to dumbledoor and look in his eyes also. I have quite a good bit of shields but we have to go. It was good to know that our daughter is married to such a loving man and call me jean."

"I won't stop you jean but I fear about Gabriel and I don't trust dumbledoor to stoop so low to use Gabriel. So please take care of her the most, she is my sister in law after all." Went and gave her a brotherly hug.

"I will, you know it."

"yes, I know that is why I am letting go" harry said with a smile.

"so what today harry?" Luna asked in her usual cheery manor.

"Today we will rob an armoury. Dan where is the armoury you know about?" harry asked.

"I know 2 of them where I have been first in Alanbrooke Barracks, Topcliffe, Thirsk, North Yorkshire second in Marne Barracks, Leeman Lane, Cetrickk, North Yorkshire . The first one is easy to get in as it has only 2 cameras in the main armoury but I have a question why not buy them"

"Simple, legally I can't but the important one and if I buy I will become a hypocrite of highest order. I am killing crime here and increasing there" harry said simply.

"So what you will take?"

" Glock 23, m4 or scar-H assault rifle, xm29 grenade launcher and hawk mm-1, accuracy international AW50 or L96, ump, and a lot of R.P.G.-7, beneli m4 shotgun, grenades both type and some plastic explosive" harry said causally.

Dan was again stunned and shocked like rest so Fleur did everyone a favour and asked "how did you know about this so much?"

"When I got the time turners I turned 4 hr back and went to buy some weapon magazine and also imperio-ed an army officer to get the knowledge. Wait a second. Dobby in my trunk there is a red coloured envelope, bring it." Harry said. Dobby went and brought the folder. Then he casted 6 geminios and gave it to them. One for every wife and one between 1 couple.

Dan whistled and said "you really don't do thing in half but you will need to practice with them to get your aim good"

"I know I will make a shooting range in the basement for rifle and pistol. We do not need to be expert in it just enough to shoot a person. We can cast geminio charm on ammo and use the geminio ammo to practice so we are not short on real ammo. For rpg's I was thinking of target range as Azkaban. They wont know what hit them. For sniper it will be problem but we don't need it much."

"You won't need to train in snipers I and Emma were sniper in S.A.S. (guys I don't know lot about S.A.S. so I am assuming it has lady recruits) that is how we meet"

"Ok Dan T.M.I., look I love Hermione but I have no interest in listening the story of how she came in this world, seriously. Now back to topic I can get all of us in like nothing but we will be disillusioned so we need to coordinate. Most confusing will be the assult rifle and smg i.e. ump leave that to me, Hermione 10 of glock 23 and7 of beneli m4 and loads of ammo specially mags, Fleur 7 R.P.G.-7 and load of ammo that bulb on the top, dora A.W. 50 or L96 3 pieces and mags and ammo, Luna grenade launcher and ammo and grenades of both type. Read about yours weapons so as to identify and you can keep then correctly and take as many sight preferably acog. Dobby there is a red coloured cloth bag in my trunk could you please bring it here." Harry said

Dobby brought it. From inside harry took out several bags each with title on it. They were given the bags respective to the weapon they had to retrieve.

"Now plan at 10:30 we will leave here, we will be disillusioned with our bag tied to our hands one on each. I will place confundus charm on the door so that people get confuse how to open the door and they are not able to. Dora and Hermione will transfigure the wire to rubber. The confundus will last 12 minutes so I will cast it at the time when all are near the position and ready to go after transfiguration we will have 11 minutes at max so work fast. Very fast. At the end of 10 min I and Hermione will repair the cameras and leave. Anyone wants to add anything" Harry told them the plan

"Yeah who will be taking the plastic explosive" Dora asked

"I will handle them, them and a few mines, gemino will do the rest. Anymore questions." harry said.

"What if the confundus does not hold?" Luna asked.

"Good point what if I place a strong compultion charm for those coming near the door to go to toilet and a notice me not charm on them along with it. As soon as the gate opens they will activate and the person will go away."

"That may work" Hermione said.

"if needed, keep your spells to stupefy, somnus, somnus maxima, body binds that wore off with time they are hurdles but at the same time solders and just defending their nation. I want a verbal confirmation on the com device that you have left. Ok?" harry said.

"Ok" all said in one voice.

"Now let's have some Breakfast and read about your weapon so that you don't mix up. Let's get this job done so that we can have some fun." Harry said.

"Harry why don't you take one piece and cast geminio on them" Dan asked.

"Dan things made from gemino could be ended by finite incactum elementia so not safe in battle and more over, the things last only few days so there is unreliability" harry explained and everyone went back to food. After an hour and half of chilling and fun they went to change

At 10:15 harry entered the mind of Dan and took the location. On 10:20 the tied bags so that they will find it and casted disillusion charm and checked the com devices. At 10:30 they all took harry's hand the entered through shadows. Harry went to door and casted the charms and said "come in all castle bolted, death angel and shadow you both are a go. On 3... 2... 1 do it"

"Grim reaper this is death angel, eye one is down"

"Grim reaper this is shadow, eye two is down" they all sprang into life within 9 minutes the task was done and he heard

"Grim-reaper it is shadow bag, is full I am off to base"

"Grim-reaper it is moonlight bag, is full I am off to base"

Grim-reaper it is springs bag, is full I am off to base"

"Death angel it is grim-reaper stand by to cure the eye. Ok cure the eye on 3, 2, 1, now, leave" harry said. After 10 sec he heard.

"Grim-reaper this is death angel I am at the base. All are present and accounted for"

"Copy death angel, I am on my way" and harry apparated.

Harry came in and removed the charm and straight forward went to Hermione and gave her a passionate kiss and then did with Luna, Dora and Fleur. Then they went and sat on the sofa with tonks and Fleur on his lap and Hermione and Luna on his sides all cuddling to each other. After 10 minutes of enjoyment and peace harry called " dobby"

"Yes my Lord"

"Is the room I asked to make is ready"

"Yes my Lord"

"Girls we need to move for now, I promise that we will have fun later but now we need to move" harry said gently and no one resisted. They knew that work was important and as soon as it is finished they will have harry time again.

They all with Dan and Emma went to new room which looked very much like armoury but a bit more organised. They took out their bags and placed them on their respective indicated place.

Harry started "let's have the inventory. Dora?"

"3 of AW 50 with 14 mags of ammo and scopes"

"Fleur?"

"5 R.P.G.-7 and 30 of the ammo and I have got 2 of these also It looked like useful so I got it and 5 each of the 3 type of ammo there"

"holy shit Fleur, you are one kinky girl when it comes in choosing weapon, what you have is a Carl Gustav M3 and its smoke, anti structure, and anti personal rounds and second one is S.M.A.W. bunker buster Azkaban is totally gone, good job"

"Well I am kinky in other things also" she said in a not so innocent smile

"That is yet to be seen. Luna"

"3 of hawk MM-1 72 rounds(it may look like much but it uses 12 grenades at one reload), 4 of XM29 16 mags and acog sight for all, also 30 normal and 20 smoke grenade and flash bangs"

"Nice Hermione?"

"10 Glock 23, 20 mags and 10 boxes of bullets,7 benili M4 140 round normal, 140 rounds dragon breath and 4 boxes of normal rounds"

"good, I have 5 SCAR-H with 7.62 heavy round they are a bit longer than Scar-L but they will be used for distance attack so power is more needed and they have slower fire rate so perfect for us. 5 pieces of ump with 20 mags and 40 boxes of bullets, 2 of mp7 8 mags and 16 boxes of bullets, 2 M4 8 mags and 16 boxes of bullets for you Dan and Emma, 25 claymore, 25 s-mines, 10 kgs of T.N.T., 10 bullet proof jackets and 20 detonator and switches."

"Harry this amount of ammo can be used for a siege on crawley" Dan said.

"I know but I didn't wanted to go in the armoury again they will step up the security and I do not want to risk life of my wives they are more important than all of this. Now let's test the geminio trick" harry said and took a Glock 23, a mag of real ammo and they all went to dungeons. Harry conjured 7 human sized iron targets at the distance of 5 meters and then casted a geminio on the mag and took the magically conjured on and loaded it and then took an aim and shot the shot rang and it struck on the target not on bulls eye 6 inches away but it struck and left mark, it meant that geminio trick worked.

"Not bad for a first timer" Dan said. Then he and Emma proceeded to teach the girls and harry the noble art of shooting. After 3 hours and 30 geminio mags they could all hit a target at distance of 7 meters within 5 inches of dead center yes they took time but it was the first time so not bad. Then dobby brought lunch and every one had lunch in the shooting range. After a hearty lunch Dan switched them to rifle using Scar-h was both a boon and a bane it had slow rate of fire so made control easy but heavy recoil and muzzle flip made it almost impossible to control so Dan taught them the burst fire technique to fire 3 rounds per pull of trigger. In 2 hour they can hit a human size target at 50 meters but where the bullet will hit him was still a mystery to be solved.

Then they went to the fun time with lots of jokes kisses and chatting. No mention of plans, wars, killing nothing just simple fun with family.

At dinner dobby asked " Mistress mione, the people in dungeon are asking for food"

"Give what is left after we are done from our plates, they will know that what is the consequence of starving our harry"

"Yes mistress" this was said with the expression that said what they will get will be inedible to most. Starving great harry potter was a crime to extreme.

After the diner they all went to sitting room to discuss the next plan.

"So what next harry"

"Stocks under the sea of mustard gas and sarin. They are deep in sea so reaching to them will be a trouble for normal human next to impossible. We will have gillyweed so we will advantage and lumos solem will do the trick for light. Dobby bring the map." When map was there harry pointed at the region where the war head were.

"The war heads were thrown in this reagon but depth of sea and speed of the ship complicated the matter and we have to search in the radius of 500 metres. And they were in water for so long that they will be buried in algae and such and they could not be found by naked eyes so we need metal detectors for mundane but we have an edge and old spell to find treasure. The bomb shells are made with stainless steel which is not common in sea and not at all in this region. We will swipe in strips of 4 and ever person will cover a trip of 50*1000 meters in on round and we will make 5 such round. Dora this is your part, this area will be covered by Hermione, this one by Luna and this by me. Sorry Fleur but being in water and you being part vela will diminish your magical ability and the creature residing there are unknown. We can't risk you you, you are too precious for it. You will be in the store room with dobby and winky. They will remove the dirt and all other crap, you will have to repair it with _reparo_ and place them in selves and I think reparing charm will also ready to launch. I have made 300 portkeys in form of sticky notes with impervious and permanent sticking charm on them when you find a bomb place it on them and tap it with your wand also water will not effect your wand, it is not ollivander crap, they are best custom made. Keep a time gap of 3 minutes between your every delivery. To set you will have to tap it as many as time. Fleur, dobby and winky will work with bubble head and protective gears. Any threats are to be dealt with firecracker cham if very necessary cannon bang charm and keep your selves in a _silencio halo_ it will create a silencing sphere around you. The evacuation will be by using a special potrkey. Any question? And yes before I forget, Fleur you will come with me tomorrow for a new custom made wand." harry said.

"Harry the spell you have said are just noise chams" Dora said.

"Dora you are under water, fire cracker charm will act equal to 3 grenades and cannon bang will be a 105 mm cannon shell. They will destroy any and all things in their way that is why I said to be in _silencio halo_ otherwise pressure waves will kill you too." Harry said.

"harry first I respect your decision and any one has to do my work so ok with me and I happy that you care for me so much but how will we throw them?" Fleur said.

"I was thinking about _propulso_ charm it is a variation of _dipulso_ the banishing charm at the end of the tube in which they will be placed. But we will think about it later I am sure we a will figure it out." Harry said.

"Harry what if there is more than one bomb in vicinity?" Hermione asked.

"Any ideas? I haven't thought about them" harry said truthfully.

"How about we tie them with rope and sticking charms and then port key them.?" Hermione said.

"hum. Possible but take clearance from Fleur and alert all of us that you are sending a big shipment otherwise they may crash on each other and explode. It is last thing we want. I don't want to lose Fleur or harm her. Anything else"

"How are we to dig?" Luna asked the biggest question.

"Ah I forgot, use bang charm and then digging charm. Bang will loosen the earth for digging charm to do work. In some cases only a few bang charm will enough. Anything else?" harry explained then asked.

"When are we to go?" Dora asked.

"After 6 day on new moon so, we face minimum tide. Now shall we retire to bed?" Harry said with a smile.

"yes!" all the girls said in unison and they went to bed. The plan left Dan to wonder if this guy could do this with 4 people as total force what he will do with an army, same was the state of every parent in the room.


	7. showdown

Next day harry went with Fleur for wand her was holly remarking the good and pure and loving side and core was hair of threshral telling the elusive and vicious nature. Harry also brought 5 dragon hide jacakets and pants.

Next 3 days went pretty much same. They spend time in shooting range and training Fleur in dark arts, cuddling and kissing having fun time with family. Harry also made their combat uniform, it was dragonhide jacket with inside of Kevlar charmed for weightlessness they were very much like army camouflage but in black outer skin was made of Acromuntela silk, it had holders that were space expanded and charmed to be weightless for pistol, U.M.P., shotgun and grenades, and a goblin made dagger that was laced in basilisk poison. When you can disillusion yourself and can apparated in room of requirement a lot of possibilities are open. All of this was on their belt in holsters that were charmed for space expansion and to be feather light. Their boots were also dragon hide with same lining and outer silk skin but had a rune powered silencing charms on them. All in all even being a refugee in essence they were very happy. They also spent time torturing durselys, well girls did. They were also getting creative in it. Who knew placing something blunt in between the nails and flesh and pushing it in can cause extreme pain or same object behind the ear on a special point. Well disgusting, painful but creative indeed.

On 4th day they had dinner and were chatting when an alarm rang the Bones Manor was under attack. Dobby was under the order to bring the suits as soon as alarm rings. They suited up and went to the war room as they named and on the table curtsy of dobby a rough map of bones manor, made based on the memory of Dora was there.

Harry said "ok guys this is a rescue operation all curses except those which can cause the structure to collapse are authorised. We will be in 2 teams Dora Luna and Fleur you will enter through the back I and Hermione through front. Stealth is our best weapon so try and make stealth kill by transfiguring their brains to something. The most warded place in the house according to Dora is study so max chances for Madam Bones to be there. We will link up at the corridor in front of study. Any questions, no, good. Twilight take us to the ward limit by shadow travel." The black phoenix again dived and all were at the ward limit of the Manor.

"We will meet at the link up point at t-5 minutes, open your communicator for all ... good. Disillusion yourselves and please don't get caught in cross fire, Now move." Harry said and disillusioned himself and caught Hermione's hand and moved towards the manor they could feel anti apparition and port-key ward. They saw the window harry said "death angel I am going for a look from window and if all clear we will enter through it"

"Copy"

He climbed up the window and saw 2 guards on the sides of door.

"Tango at each side of door. I am going in. After 45 seconds enter gently I will catch you down, and then take nearest tango at go signal"

"Copy"

He entered and Hermione came he caught her by her hips and gently placed her down and then whispered "go" Hermione converted the brain of the guard to stone and harry converted it to grass ironically there was not much difference. Then made their way up where they met 2 more guards. Harry converted his heart and lungs to crabs and Hermione converted other ones brain to water simultaneously.

At waited while listening to the drama inside. ' typical dramatics. He placed a one way silencing charm to prevent anyone from disturbing him but other can hear his brutality, asshole' harry thought. After 30 seconds " grim-reaper this is shadow we are at the corridor"

Five minutes earlier

Dora peeped in through the window when saw all clear.

"place silencing charm on the hinges, springs take right one, moonlight the other side"

They opened the door with a simple unlocking charm. And entered and went up the stairs there they saw 4 people

"At a go sign moonlight take the right most, springs next to him leave rest to me"

She took the position and whispered "go" Luna converted one's brain to slug, Fleur converted others into toad. Dora on the other hand with 2 well placed diffindo had cut the neck of the other 2. They all proceeded to the link up point. When Dora reached there she said "grim-reaper this is shadow we are at the corridor"

"copy shadow, all personals remove your disillusion charms"

"So far good, I will place a charge on the door, Luna will have the trigger, Fleur and Hermione you will throw flash bang inside on left and right side respectively. Place a silencing charm on your ears so that flashbang does not affect you, as soon as the shock strike is over remove them. On my thumbs up place the charm and on the end of my countdown Luna will blow the charge, Luna, Hermione and Dora will take care of right side, I and Fleur will take care of left" harry said.

He then proceeded to place the charge and gave everyone a thumbs up everyone stood at either side of the door backs firmly in contact with wall. Fleur and Hermione took out the pin of flashbang and rest took their handguns out. Then he started count down with his fingers 3...2...1... boom.

Inside the room Madam Bones was afraid, no not for herself but for her niece. Wards were breached 8 minutes ago and she knew her department will not be here for another 12. She had been place under crucio for a while. Now she was praying for a miracle. It is said that even gods doesn't want earth to be full of evils so they keep some good people alive. Somewhere some deity had heard her prayers. She heard voldemort saying "don't worry madam bones you niece and her friend will be alive and she will entertain my followers you on the other hand will die. Now where is you hero Harry potter why is he not here." An old saying, do not jinx a good thing by saying it out loud. A explosion rang in the whole room before they could think or do 2 more explosions of sound and light disoriented everyone.

As soon as the flash bangs were thrown the group entered inside. There 9 people in room excluding Madam Bones, Susan and Hanna. With explosion of flashbangs, Dora Hermione and Luna clipped the 5 on their side Dora clipped one with one well placed _pessulum ferrum _ (this curse sends a bolt of almost white hot iron towards the target. Needles to say the bolts are sharp and pointed.) through his heart and one _ossaum fragnum_ (bone breaking curse) on head. Hermione clipped one with blood boiling curse. Luna clipped one with heart beat increasing charm and other with a bombarda. Harry clipped 2 at once with _net ignis_ (this curse send after travelling a foot, spread to 5*5 foot fire net and can stoped only by and elemental shield or being behind cover of a thick inflammable substance) and saw Lestrange Bitch but today was not her day. He sent a _pessulum ferrum_ at her and his aim was a bit off and it embedded itself in her shoulder, her shrieks filled the room before she turned on her portkey. Fleur in the mean time had clipped fenrir greyback with a bone crusher on his spine making his lower half immobile and sending him a lot of pain. In 5 seconds 8 of 9 people were down and before voldemort could do anything harry clipped him with a bone crusher at arm and an expellearmus. He knew that killing him will do him no good now. He will come back. On the other hand if he is left alive he will deplete the order and ministry for him. Everyone removed their silencing charms and had took their guns out.

"Bad timing Tommy boy you should learn to act quickly and get out. Doing this all theatrics has its own loses. Now leave.", 'Only a few knew his birth name and of this height only one' voldemort thought

"fuck you potter" and he activated his portkey. From behind they heard "_Avada..._" Hermione was first to react at just 'a' of avada and fired her gun her aim was true. Fenrir greyback had his spine chushed but he could still use his arms and thought if he was dying he will take one of them with him and took aim at harry. He had just finished the first word of curse when Hermione blew his head. Werewolf or not, if a .40sw bullet is in your head you are dead, very, very dead.

Firstly Madam bones was stumped like others that what the hell was happening after 5 second when her head calm down a bit she saw 4 girls and a boy with wand and something that looked like a muggle gun in hand were in room 8 out of 9 assailants down. Then she heard voldemort saying 'fuck you potter' and she understood what happened. This boy had again done the impossible and compelled voldemort to leave. She said "thank you, harry" but he didn't replied and said "shadow, springs secure the entrance, death angel, moonlight check the girls" they all did the as said. He then placed silencing charms on the people suffering from net curse then came near her and casted a few diagnostic charm.

"Minor cut due to duel, a curicatius expose, mild disorientation, nerve damage due to crucio, ok. _Episkey, episkey_. Please take potion for nerve damage and you know how to treat crucio better than me." Harry said. Harry looked at his 2 wives who had treated the girls and had transfigured 2 chairs to bed and the girls were sleeping in them.

"A few minor bruise and cuts. They were in shock so we used episkey and somnus(sleeping charm) nothing major." Hermione reported.

"shadow secure those who are alive, a lot of intel can be found and leave those suffering from fire net they will not say without proper medication and I will not spend much of my money on them" harry said and Dora placed a cell portkey on the guy hit with bombarda and sent him.

"I want to hear what he said tonks but unofficially and I know it's you, your pink hair stand out" Madam Bones said smiling.

"Top in stealth and spying my ass" Hermione said.

"Well, I love your ass but for the record I agree" harry said shaking his head. Hermione and Dora both blushed but for different reasons.

"Sorry madam but I am resigning, I have to give my full time here" Dora said.

"No need, I hereby place you officially as the bodyguard of Harry Potter. For the record marvellous rescue operation but how did you knew about the attack? Did dumbledoor send you? How the hell he gave permission of this?" Madam bones asked.

"We placed a monitoring charm on the wards who will not oppose us that is you Diggorys, Madam Marchblank, and Longbottoms. Yours went off tonight. No, dumb-ass-dolt didn't send us because he can't. We broke away from him and don't need his permission" harry explained.

"Count me in, in your group", Amelia said.

"I am sorry Madam Bones it is not a group. It is a family, my family and only family is allowed in this group and I don't think it will increase or change its member before I have aflame whole magical community" Madam Bones understood what he wanted to say. These were not just some fan girls, they were his wives and he will kill everybody in that community if any of his wives are harmed so she asked the biggest question in her mind.

"What did you used tonight?"

"A mix of muggle weapons and a few dark and transfiguration curses. If you cannot find any marks on the body of dead that will be most possibly because their brain is converted into something. Good night Madam Bones. And I hope you will keep supporting us _notam signum_" harry said his wand pointed out of the window and a mark of a black phoenix crushing a skull appeared out of the sky.

"And if order of phoenix comes give us regards from the family of shadow phoenix and please say them that take dumbledoor's rod out of their asses if they really want to save someone" Luna said and all placed a hand on harry's shoulders two on each side and twilight again dived on them shadow transporting them.

"I wish my aurors were this effective and so stylish" madam bones said to herself then called her elf to take both the girls to their bedroom. A few minutes later the door was smashed open and order members moody, Kingsley, hestesia jones and remus came in only to find bodies of 2 death eater at entrance, they went to towards the study and found 2 more death eaters dead one had been killed with AK and second was being eaten by crabs and his lungs and heart was already eaten and they made their way to the broken door and found Madam Bones sitting in a chair and many bodies spread here and there with 2 people severely burned.

"Amelia what happened here? Where is Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
>"He was driven away by the ones who saved me. But that's really not your business Dumbledore, you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts but your authority ends there, you're trespassing," Amelia said while glaring at him.<br>"Amelia a member of the order brought knowledge to me that you were under attack, we came to help."  
>"The fight ended ten minutes ago, if it wasn't for the Shadow Phoenix, I'd be dead and both Susan and Hannah would be…" Amelia clenched her teeth as she thought about what Voldemort told her.<br>"The Shadow Phoenix?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes and they passed their regards and also a message that 'take dumbledoor's rod out of your asses if you really want to save someone'. Now leave." Madam Bones.

"Amelia they killed so many people and used unforgivable they are needed to be arrested" Dumbledoor said sternly on the top but angry beneath.

"I don't think they did anything wrong in saving me if they killed death eaters very good, one murderer dead is one murderer less and for the kindest information they didn't used unforgivable they simply transfigured their brain into something. Now get out before I arrest you in the case of trespassing and leave jones, shackelbolt and moody behind."

"May I enquire what you wish to speak with them about?" Dumbledore asked.  
>Amelia rolled hey eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before answering.<p>

"May you, the Headmaster of a school. Enquire what I, the director of the DMLE wish to speak to three of my Aurors about? No you may not, Also harry sent his regards." Amelia said incredulously. Dumbleddoor stormed out of the room with Remus who was white as sheet now it was other thing to hear from someone else but entirely different to see the carnage harry has caused.

"Ok, first question. Jones, what is the standard procedure when the DMLE receives knowledge of an impending or ongoing Death Eater attack?" Amelia asked.  
>"A t-team of assault Aurors are mobilized and sent to the location under a-attack," Hestia stuttered out her response.<br>"Correct, second question. Kingsley, what is the schedule and personnel of the Assault Auror teams in the ministry?"  
>"Three teams of six Aurors on standby at all times rotating every ten hours for rest. Each team consisting of a scout, a medic and four hit wizards ma'am," Kingsley responded autonomously.<br>"Correct, third question. Moody, what is the approximate response time of the Assault Auror teams?" Amelia asked.  
>"Amelia I don't see the point of ...," Moody started speaking but stopped when Amelia slammed her glass down on the table next to her.<br>"Jones, answer the question for him," Amelia said dangerously.  
>"T-Three minutes ma'am," Hestia said while trying to stop her hand from shaking.<br>"Correct… now lets see if I've got my facts straight. You received knowledge of an attack on my home and instead of doing what you were supposed to do, which was go to the ministry and alert the Auror teams, who could have been here within three minutes with 18 Aurors , you went to Dumbledore and arrived in 25 minutes with one Auror, one junior Auror, one retired Auror, a former defence teacher and a 150 year old man who I'm starting to suspect is senile," Amelia finished and the three in front of her seemed to just now realize how badly they'd screwed up. Even Kingsley was starting to sweat.  
>"Last question, can any of you give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you?" Amelia asked, moments later nobody had spoken.<br>" very well I thought I won't get an answer. Kinglsee you are suspended for 3 months without pay. Jones only because you are new, you are on probation. Get your head out of your ass for dumbledoor worship. Moody next time I saw you in the department you are in a locked cell"  
>Madam Bones all but yelled.<p>

In the burrow only Remus came back and was very much shaken from what he had seen. He entered and everybody swarmed at him to know what happened but he just sat down and collected his toughts the sight of the 2 people still screaming under silencing charm came in his. First time in his life he puked at a memory of violence. Everyone went quite at this. Just after it Kingsley, Moody and Jones entered but jones just grabbed her purse and said " Sorry guys but I am leaving the order. Madam Bones was right and I cannot place My career on line because of it"

"What the hell happened" this time Gorge said it...I think.

Remus who has recovered enough answered it "hell is what happened there. A hell named Harry potter aka Shadow Phoenix descended upon death eaters. In all my life I never thought I will feel sorry and sympathetic towards death eaters but today I felt it for those who faced him."

"Quit talking in circle Remus" Fred said.

"When we reached there on the sky was a symbol of a beautiful black phoenix crushing a skull with his claws. We went in and at the entrance we found 2 people dead which we thought was a killing curse" everyone breathed sharply at this, harry used killing curse. "But they were not killed by a killing curse" everybody exhaled a sigh of relief, harry could not go this dark he was with them just misguided for now but he will come along. "But their brains were transfigured into something else. We went in and found another brain transformed kill and one guy had his lung and heart transfigured in crabs, flesh eating crabs they were coming out of their bodies" at this some of the order member puked even at the imagination. McGonagall was stunned harry was always ok in transfiguration but this was N.E.W.T. level and with his now gruesome imagination very deadly who suffered under him would not have ever got a chance to scream before they die. "We went to the study where the real show of what harry will do of his enemies was given." So what was this till now everybody asked himself? The thing they heard were enough to give them nightmare for weeks. "We went in and saw that Madam Bones was sitting on an armchair. At the right side of her there were 4 people 1 was probably Brain transfigured, one had a burning red hot iron rod piercing his chest, one had his skull smashed into a paste, one was killed with blood boiling curse." 2 had fainted by now and rest were white as sheet at the violence "on her left were 3 people one was fenrir greyback his head was most probably pierced through something sharp banished at him but the 2 were worst of all" how the hell could this get any worse. "They had black criss-cross burn marks on their whole body as if a net made of fire were placed on them. We were there 10 minutes after the fight was over and they were still screaming under a silencing charm." By now 5 people in total have fainted 70% of people had puked and the burrow really, really smelled like shit. In all Bill was the only person calm. He knew it. He cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. He said "I told you all, harry is not a man of mercy. He will not stun you. He will kill you or maim you so badly that getting up from your bed will become a dream to you. If anything related to stopping harry, do not call me" and went to his room.

Fred started "till now death eaters only feared dumbledoor..."

"...but now with harry on their asses..." gorge continued.

"...they will piss in their pants..."

"...just at his name"

The climate of burrow was very tense and fear stricken. They were all afraid now, harry had already attacked dumbledoor and declared him his enemy so by definition they were also his enemies which was not a good situation according to what he does with his enemies.


	8. some are born idiots

The mood on in the Black Manor was very good. As soon as they reached there, harry took all of his girls in a one big hug to make sure they were alright then dragged everyone on the sofa according Dora and Fleur on laps and Hermione and Luna on sides cuddling gaining strength and support from each other. Dan, Emma, Ted and Andromeda all breathed a sigh of relief that they were all here and ok. But harry wanted a verbal confirmation

"Everyone is all right, no one is hit correct?" he said in anxious tone.

"Yes harry your plan went perfectly no one had a time to do anything when we struck them" Luna said calming her future husband.

Dan wanted to know how their first mission went. They were the hardest for everyone because of nerve, so he asked "what happened there?". Hermione answered his question and told everyone what happened. Everyone was very impressed with the team work and that they gained an ally.

"Lets go and sleep we have a long day in front of us" harry said.

The girls knew that harry was just worried about them so they all agreed. As soon as they were all in bedroom harry grabbed Hermione who was nearest to him and kissed her passionately keeping his arms tightly around her as if making sure that she was still there when she came up for breath harry repeated it for Fleur, Dora, Luna. They knew that harry was just worried so Hermione said "we are fine harry" hugging her from back.

"I know but you... you all ... There are not enough words to describe you your importance in my life. You all are the reason I am alive, the sole motivation, today when I saw you all face to face with death... That were the worst moments of my life. It then struck me that I can lose any one of you in this bloody war. Fuck this world and community we can go and settle somewhere else just say yes and I will do it" harry said first time any of them had heard that tremble in his voice he was now afraid. Not of death of himself but of losing any one of them. Dora said gently "harry you trained us and you trained us. Well we are not going to back off we do not want to give our children a life of solitude and where they cannot speak and do of their will"

"We want to fight harry, for our future" Luna said softly.

"Harry you are our only strength do not break we will fight and we will fight for the family of shadow phoenix he messed with us by killing you parents and injuring Hermione" Fleur said gently.

"Harry you are our motivation please do not break" Hermione said.

"I am sorry girls, it's just the thought of losing any of you...you are right they messed with a wrong family 7 days from now the world will get the real preview of messing our family, it is when they fear the family of shadow phoenix, it is the day when Lestranges die. But now let's sleep we have a lots to interrogate" harry said and they all went to sleep.

Next morning after the morning routine they went down for the breakfast. On the table Hermione asked "what on the plate today?"

"Well bacons, apples, tea and toasts" harry said carelessly.

Silence

"Well omelette is also there" harry added

Silence and glares

"ok ok, we will have to torture that punk to get some info and our regular shooting practice and a lots of kisses. Seesh I don't give a damn if dumbledoor and voldemort both were glaring at me but your glares terrifies me to death." Harry said with his hands up.

"It should be that way only buster" Hermione said with a winning smile.

"Dobby" harry called him.

"Yes my Lord"

"Dobby is our prisoner alive and well?"

"Yes my Lord"

"Good from day after tomorrow for 5 days you will not work in house..."

"What did dobby do wrong my Lord I will punish myself but don't do that" dobby said with a tearful eye.

"Dobby you did nothing wrong. I did not mean you will not work at all, it's just you will not work here. You are to go to Lestrange Manor and spy on them where are they going when are they going, where are the gringots key kept. Their schedule till 4 days on 5th day we will raid the house and will give the Lestrange their due for killing Sirius" harry said.

"I is sorry my Lord for my outburst. Dobby be doing it will full devotion"

"And that is why you are so loved" harry said with gentle voice and dobby disappeared. After a hearty breakfast they went to dungeons. They did not had vertiserum but harry's legilimency was almost same if not better but he was in no mood to see his crimes if it was not necessary. He went inside the cell where the guy was there. He said "you won't get anything fr..." well we won't ever know what he was going to say because harry was in no mood of taking this dark Lord shit. He held man without any word from his hairs and banged his head on cell wall then again and then again. Then slapped him thrice then a solid punch in guts and one more kick on that guy's knee when his face came down due to the punch a solid knee on his nose, then threw him on the floor and placed 3 more kicks then tied him on the chair, he was tied at wrists at chest and ankles, by now the guy was almost unconscious.

"dobby, please bring a bucket of ice cold water and a bucket filled with burning coal and a few poker rod that are already in the bucket. And an empty jug." Harry said and dobby complied.

Harry threw a jug full of cold water at his face which some of his consciousness back to him then took out his wand and placed a silencing charm on him and took out a poker rod and the caught his pinkie with his left hand and placed the hot poker rod on the pinkie. After 5 second he removed the rod, threw cold water in the finger and removed the silencing charm. Then he said

"Now I will ask you a question, one question, 1 second and if you did not answered..." he took the rod out of coal bucket again.

" what was your plan after killing Madam Bones?"

The guy had already pissed in his pants to feel the pain under crucio is one thing to see its graphic effect was twice as painful and horrorifying. Without a second thought

"Replace him with Yaxley"

"Who from Hogwarts are with him?"

"Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott they recently joined"

"What was your next plan?"

"Draco will kill Dumbledoor, and after a month from now we will break Azkaban" harry had almost smiled while Hermione and Luna laughed out loud. Luna's comment made the situation clear to everyone "yeah he can kill Dumbledoor and I am the deity of forgiveness"

"Where is Voldemort's headquarter now?"

"Malfoy Manor"

"Are you a pureblood?"

"No halfblood"

"Good that means ministry will show you no mercy _obliviate stupefy_" harry ended the interrogation. Then he said "anyone want to take out any frustration or something be my guest otherwise I am sending him to Madam Bones...No one ok" he took a piece of parchment and wrote a message and called "winky please deliver it to Madam Bones tell him that the family of shadow phoenix has send it and if anyone give you any order except Madam Bones to reveal our real names just answer that person 'go fuck yourself" and return." and then took another piece and wrote on it 'I am a Death Eater-send by curtsy of Shadow Phoenix' then converted it into a portkey and pasted it on his head. He had set it to leave after 5 minutes.

"Let's practice our shooting so after it we can have some fun" harry said with a smile and all girls followed him out.

The ministry was in total uproar. They had heard the news of attack on the house of Madam Bone and that a vigilant had saved her and her niece in the process killing 12 people and injuring 2 people in a very gruesome way. She had given her statement and at the moment she was in a meeting with now and soon to be ex-minister and his toad and many of her department people and other department heads.

"We can't allow such dangerous vigilantes to run free just because he saved you does not mean you could do him favour like this"

"Just like you should not have done those favours to Malfoy for his small amount of money he gave to you. As is it we can't catch him and his group because they handled 16 death eaters including Lestrange bitch and Dark Lord and killed 12 while injuring the rest. Do you think any of our auror will be able to stand against them? It will be one big auror meat party and they are just removing load from shoulder of the ministry" Madam Bones said calmly.

Just as the minister was about reply winky came and said "Madam Bones the family of shadow phoenix sent this note"

Umbitch (Umbridge guys I am not using her real name not now, not ever) with her pea brain and delusion of authority said "elf as a senior undersecretary to minister I order you to tell the real name of your master"

Winky was a good elf and obeyed rules "go fuck yourself" but living with the family she had also learnt mischief so "on the other note you would be doing that every day. You is too ugly even by elf standard and our standard are lowest. Makes I to wonder if yous mother had satisfied with a male toad. Have a nasty day your toadiness (like your highness). Have a good day Madam Bones." And winky left leaving a stunned umbitch, snickering Madam Bones and an office full of people that had coughing fit to hide their laughter or were bitting their lips to stop the laughter.

Madam Bones read the note. It said '_dear madam bone I am sending that one person I took with me via portkey. He will arrive in 5 minutes. I have interrogated him and found nothing of much use but I will leave him in your capable hand for rest of interrogation. I had him oblivated of whole capture so no good in asking my name or such sod. Have a nice day. _

_P.S. : please heal his pinkie I had to burn it with poker for interrogation I don't have facility of vertiserum like you'_

_._ 'oh I am having a nice day harry. Not just you but even your elves are very good in defeating people may it be verbally' Madam Bones thought and stood up and said " I want 4 aurors with me we are going to have a guest in atrium"

"who is he, shadow phoenix?" minister asked with hope which made Madam Bones wonder if transfiguring his brain in grass will have any affect or not.

"No the person he captured last night and I want a healer also he had interrogated him and say he will need to be heeled at his pinky" Madam Bones said and left with 4 aurors and a first aid person. All in the room followed her.

After a shy few second later they reached the body arrived. The healer went and checked and was first one to puke. The person's pinkie was missing its almost whole upper flesh and look like it was burned and tore away. Then he casted the diagnostic charms. Then reported "his pinky was burned with hot rod, he has a cracked skull, broken nose, 2 cracked ribs. Did he had any personal enmity with him?"

"No, he just interrogated for any useful information" Madam Bones replied still a bit shocked she thought it would be something minor, not that his entire structure is deformed. "Well take him to cell and arrange for his medication. Ok everybody get back to work nothing special." She tried but the note on fore head drew everyone's attention and she knew that harry was not only good in combat but in politics also he could have sent this guy anywhere isolated but he purposefully chose atrium so that minister could not sweep it under rug. By tomorrow the whole British Wizarding community know about him and his family and what his family had done. They will now be feared and worshiped.

The burrow which was orders new headquarters was in uproar. Arthur was also in the group which the public humiliation of umbitch also the scene of the person who he had interrogated. He came straight to home and called the meeting. Every person was there dumbledoor and all.

Dumbledoor started the meeting "why have you called this meeting Arthur?"

"Harry's new stunt." He said in a resigned tone.

"What did he do now?" Remus asked. And Arthur told them all the whole story including winky's response. Half of them were on floor because of laughing so hard by the end of the response then white at the medical report of the person.

Dumbledoor thought it was a good opportunity to make people against harry so he started " We have to stop him. He is killing and torturing people at his whim. We cannot allow him to do it." Then stopped to judge the response of people as a good orator should do. That was when bill spoke "Excuse me, move a side please I want to go to my room"

This was a shock to dumbledoor so he asked" what happened bill are you not feeling well?"

"No, I told everyone already I won't be a part of any mission to stop harry potter. I am too young to die and I think in choosing between grave and an arm of beautiful girl I could bag my choice is not difficult" he said simply.

"Are you afraid of him. I thought you became a curse breaker to fight with danger" dumbledoor said.

Ron said from back "Are you this big coward. Don't you want revenge that he took Fleur away from you"

"Firstly headmaster" he said headmaster with sarcasm that even thickest won't miss "I know the difference between danger and death. Death eaters are dangerous, Harry is pure unadulterated death. As for you Ronnie boy shape up, shape before I lose my temper and myself put you under crucio. Fleur left me because 'my dearest all good all knowing mother' tried to dose Fleur with love potion keyed to someone else and before I forget I am leaving the order too. This organisation does nothing but create hurdle in good work. What harry is doing is the only way to win this war. Body bind and expellearmus will not end this war. I know harry is bit on extreme end but totally correct. Also shame on you Remus Jhon Lupin if this is how you treat son of your so called best friend by backstabbing him. By working against him while he is doing a correct thing I am grateful my dad was never your best friend and you 'my dear mother' do not even try to come to my house or wedding when I find a girl. I will specially ward that place against you. Good Bye", he left in a temper. This rant left the public in there stunned. Dumbledoor again proceeded and asked snape " any information on Voldemort after the attack"

"He was in lot of pain when he came back. He was clipped by a nasty bone breaker the first aid medic thought it was a bone crusher but carrow identified it. Bellatrix was also in a hell lot of pain and now has lost her left arm temporarily. It had a red hot iron bolt in it when she came it will take at least a month to heel. Today dark Lord was in extreme anger, many came under his crucio rage" he said in monotone while he himself was afraid. He was a major antagonist of potter and now was afraid what he will do to him. If he was able to clip dark Lord who knows what he will do.

"Have anyone seen tonks I think she can help us here" Dumbledoor said.

"Tonks is no more" Arthur said.

"what!" "what happened" "when did it happened?" were the most asked questions

"What happened to her" Dumbledoor asked in a worry only she could seduce harry back.

"She is Black now. To be formal Lady Nymphadora Andromeda Black nee Tonks. Do I need to tell you who is Lord black?" Arthur said.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked harry was to marry Ginny and give them money this was her only chance.

"I made some inquiries and found by ancient magic he declared himself adult and Lord of 4 houses. He now has 3 wives and a betrothed. I think we all now know his wives and his betrothed" Arthur said it was last chance of his daughter going to a good house which was now gone.

"We have to stop harry and bring him on the path of light..." dumbledoor said and the rest meeting was spent how to do it.

Somewhere else Death was laughing at them. These mere mortals think that they could stop a 4 time deity blessed person, Idiots but fate likes to play games.


	9. poison and plotting

Next morning everyone woke up and had a very healthy breakfast in Black Manor. Today was going to be a long day. Ted, Andromeda, Dan and Emma volunteered to help and all were given a suit. Ted and Andromeda were to help in repairing and Dan and Emma were to help in placing them appropriately and checking whether they were ready to use or even useful or not. They wore their suits but did not took any weapon but extra gilly weed, stamina and pepper up potions and had also placed warming charm at the Kevlar lining. The plan to reach under the water was to copy how bomb were dropped. They had tied a cement block of 25 kg each weightless. They will portkey to their starting point and have to swim due east. As soon as the portkey will drop them, they will eat the Gilly weed and as soon it will take effect they will remove the feather light charm from the block and will go down and light the _lumos solem _when they will reach at the bottom in approx 15 min they will remove the block and will start the search for extra precaution they had decided to stick their wand in their right hand by sticking charm. Since there were more people than expected in cleaning and repair crew 3 groups were made one of dobby and Fleur they were respond to harry and Luna. Andromeda and creature they were to respond to Dora, ted and creature they were to respond to Hermione. It was done this way so that no one will get more than necessary load and 1 elf will serve 2 people at retrieval. The repair team were to repair the bombs and to give them to Dan and Emma were to check them if found good they will tell dobby to keep them otherwise they will go in a lot which will be shredded to make shrapnel or will be melted to make poisonous shrapnel balls. Also as no one could speak in water a small hand panel was created for divers it had 4 buttons which were warded that as soon as any one touched them a sound will come on the receiver end the operator were responsible for the coordination. First was green that means a cargo was sent and it will reach in 3 minutes on the receiver end. It will sound "package sent 'codename'", second was yellow this meant they had found multiple bombs and were to sent and asking for clearance this was a sign for their handler to alert all of them in case the cargo was big to avoid the crash that is why floor was cushioned. It will sound on the other end "jackpot to 'codename' requesting clearance". If they got clearance they will send the shipment with 1 min time laps in portkey and press the third button that will give the message "jackpot sent, it will arrive in t-60 second," it was blue. Red was a special one it sent a message that "In danger need assistance" and will activate an emergency portkey

After 30 minutes everyone hugged and harry shared kisses with his wives. Then they all took the portkey and went away here the cleaning team suited up and bubblehead charms were placed.

After a minute

"Come in all this is Death angel, reached safely and have initiated the landing sequence."

"Come in all this is shadow, reached safely and have initiated the landing sequence."

"Come in all this is moonlight, reached safely and have initiated the landing sequence."

"Come in all this is grim-reaper, reached safely and have initiated the landing sequence."

After 20 minutes Fleur got her first message "package sent moonlight" now it was confirmed that at least she was alright. After another 4 minutes Andromeda got her first message "package sent shadow". After a minute ted got his " package sent death angel" after 2 minutes Fleur got her second "package sent grim-reaper" and all breathed a sigh of relief that everyone was all right.

After one and a half hour and 70 bombs harry sent " jackpot to grim-reaper requesting clearance"

"Come in all, this is station 1, we have jackpot do not send until further clearance."

"Station1 this is station 2 we are clear for the jackpot"

"Station1 this is station 3 we are clear for the jackpot"

"Grim-reaper this is spring the jackpot is a go"

"jackpot sent it will arrive in t-60 second,"

After a minute a cargo of 13 bombs arrived. "jackpot received send all cargos in t-4 minutes."

In next 2 hours they got 4 more jackpot of 7, 13, 15, 5 bombs one by each and the grand total of bombs were 274. Everyone returned and went to bath immediately. After 10 minutes every came out where harry was roaming anxiously in hall as soon as he saw them he asked "who used cannon bang charm? what happened?"

"It was me, it was an octopus. It grabbed me by my left leg, I got a bit scared so used it" Hermione said.

"Winky bring the first aid box and the medical kit" and harry made him rest on sofa and hiked her skirt till thigh and saw the mark while winky gave him the kits. He sat in front of her on ground and placed

"Harry I am ..."

"Keep quiet and extend your leg" harry said and with a small medical knife drew some blood and healed the wound and did the test for venoms while he ran diagnostic charm. Hermione tried to stop him many times but harry just glared at her to silence her while the rest just watched with smile specially his wives. Yes, this was their harry, to get through the armour he designed one had to apply 2 time the force of 50 cal to penetrate so there was no scope that octopus could penetrate it but harry was harry. In a fight he completely trusted them but as soon as it was over and they were home he would treat them like a glass doll. He said that they were his to pamper and care and he did that to extreme. None of their injuries were small to him. While parents watched it a fascination this was the guy that they thought was not good enough for their daughters at first. Now they thought that they will have to find throughout the world to find such person who loved them even half of how much harry loved them.

"Thank god this mission is out of the way" harry said at last.

"I told you I was fine" Hermione said with smile.

"Yeah and I won't believe till I don't confirm it. Any of you are too precious for it and a simple recheck does not hurt anyone" harry said it simply.

"Ok but I am starving"

"Me too" Dora said

"Me three" Luna added with her ever cheery manner

"Me four?" Fleur added with a bit of confusion but wanted to support her youngest sister wife.

"I knew it and since we all worked hard today so a party was must that is why as soon as first of you said done Dan removed the suit and got bubblehead removed and hit the portkey I gave him last night which was about 40 minutes ago and was destined to Pizza hut near to McDonalds and K.F.C.. He will return with a lots of Pizzas, garlic breads, Pepsi, burgers, French fries, chicken wings ice creames..." harry was counting when Dora stopped him

"Harry stop it my mouth has already become a pond"

"I concur that" Hermione said.

"I didn't understand any of that" Fleur said in confusion.

"I concur that" Luna chirped happily.

"No need to understand just eat" Dan's voice came he took out the space expanded bag and started to put on table. Harry said " dobby, winky, creature. Get here and eat with us. It is an order. Then rest for a few hours. We don't want any of you to get ill. Now come on."

They were having a fun time eating especially Fleur and Luna who were tasting it for first time. Fleur said "I don't know what is what harry but we are getting it again and again."

"No need Fleur I am a certified cook and I can teach these to dobby winky and creature." harry said with a smile.

"Is there anything you can't do or haven't done what normal people can do" Dan asked after hearing it.

Harry had a mischievous smile and the wives knew Dan will regret his question then he said "well I can't sing that well as for haven't, if I will tell you, you will start screaming T.M.I. so don't ask", now his wives were red with blush, Dan and parents were coughing, Dan due the indication and rest in laughter on Dan.

"Now let's get to sleep I am damn tired"

"Me too" Luna said.

"Me three" Hermione added copying Luna.

"Me four" Fleur said with same

"Me five" Dora said with even Luna's face and voice.

"Not fair I was supposed to do that" Luna pouted like a child causing everyone to laugh. Then they all went to slept and all slept like a log. They woke an hour before dinner got freshen up and went to dinner. After dinner harry sat down, with Dora and Fleur on lap and Hermione and Luna at side. He asked to Dan

"So what it the final number Dan?"

"we had 274 in total but 28 of them were so damaged that their gas had leaked and were useless except for shrapnel rest all are 100 pound bomb. Congrats you can officially lay siege on almost any city of U.K."

"nice now I thought to practice with our R.P.G's and all later but according to yesterdays information we have to put it up on our schedule also what should we do with draco that asshole will kill everyone except dumb-ass-dolt." harry said.

"I think I have an idea but it is dangerous" Fleur said biting her lower lips.

"My cute flower we are vigilantes and in a way terrorists dangerous is our alley" harry said.

"Why not track him down a day and you place a compulsion charm to kill that Theo Nott guy accidently while trying to kill dumbledoor?"

" I knew that women were more vicious of any race today it is proven" harry said with a fond smile.

"Why not add a few other people on the list like Snape and a few other slytherine" Hermione added.

"Wow my all goody, goody girls are in mood of viciousness today. Ok but not Snape I want the personal pleasure of killing that bastard. He told voldemort that fucking prophecy. He was played by dumbledoor but he is still at fault"

All were shocked the guy who's curse just injured Hermione was going to die sooner but the person who was responsible for the death of his parents was alive and going to live in near future it was not something that they can digest. So Dora asked "then why is he still alive harry?"

"Because he has his use. He is spy of both a prime slytherine whoever wins between both he always win. Now I will kill but I think I will make his death easy because he indirectly helped us also, he indirectly helped us to meet us in this way. Until a few months if you would have asked me that if I had a chance to go back will I change things save my parents it would have a definite yes but now I will think and think a lot and I don't think it will be a yes to save them. Yes I love them but on the other hand I will be in danger of losing either one or all of you. On one hand it will be you 4 and on one hand my parents. You 4 are the most precious treasure I have. So I think he will suffer a bit less but I don't know." Harry said and was very emotional now.

Girls were now really thankful to god that he sent harry to them. For a person who had never seen his parents if he says that he will not save his parents if given a chance to go back in past just so that he does not lose them is highest love proof you can get that he loved you like you were his all and only.

"Ok harry as long as he dies we have no problem" Luna said still very emotional.

"Oh he will, do not forget we are the family of shadow phoenix. A bird that is favourite of death. No one messes with our family and live long and happy."

"So from tomorrow dobby will keep eye on the lestranges. We make a plan and kill them then what" Dora asked.

"We will need help of our newest ally" harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking on the way of pest control in auror division" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked while she could make an educated guess.

"We as is it need blue prints of Azkaban where the top security wing is situated and where the death eaters are and some shots are bound to miss, possible killing the guards so why not the bad guys in the skin of good guys." Harry said.

"Harry I have seen Azkaban it is huge we will need a 5000 pound bomb to destroy it at least" Dora said.

"I am not talking about destroying it completly either but it can also be arranged even with what we have. watch" harry said then conjured 5 matchboxes and used 3 in vertical and 2 in horizontal on them. Then he said "if I blow any on top not much of effect if any on side most probably on only one side but if I blew center on the whole structure will collapse on itself. Every structure has one such point at least where if you strike it will collapse either partially or fully on itself if we get the blue prints we can easily find that point. We have S.M.A.W which is a bunkerbuster, it is made to collapse such structure with carl gustav anti structure and R.P.G-7 with virtually infinite ammo we can do anything."

"Do you think Madam Bone will give it" Dora said it with a doubt she was a women of honour.

"Yes I think she will. Her family was killed by death eaters she hates them with fire passion. She hates crime and more so about criminal. So are you up for a lunch with her here." harry said.

"Harry we are under fidelus and giving secret will not be wise if any one imperised her or got the slip" Luna voiced the opinion.

"And I won't give her the secret on a slip but a portkey to the park 3 blocks away. I will meet her there and give the address via probe"

"What if she denied"

"We will see how much damage 1400 pound feather light T.N.T. will do. Azkaban will be destroyed, partially or fully will be on her" harry said simply while other shivered at the image. They knew what he was talking about. He will simply ask them and himself geminio the 10 kg T.N.T. they had and then feather light it and ask twilight to drop it and then it will detonate itself due to a timer. Due to being the inside of structure, it will collapse.

"Ok now shall we go to bed" Fleur asked yawing.

"sure" and they all went off.

Next day they all did the breakfast, harry sent a note to Madam Bones requesting the meeting and go the answer yes and then they started to train in the mundane weapon and in dark arts.

At noon they all dressed up and harry went to the park 15 minutes early and disillusioned himself. He saw Madam Bones also there was a man who was following her, short height he was doing it well but when you wear wizarding muggle clothes that means 1890 fashion you stick out like sore thumb he silently went near him casted notice me not charm on him keyed to himself then stupefied him and sent him to dungeons then went towards Madam Bones, removed his disillusion and asked "what was my response on the comment about stealth and spying comment"

"Well I love your ass but for the record I agree" she said trying not to laugh.

"Good Afternoon Madam Bones let me check you for any eavesdropping charm or such... ok please lower your shield for a few seconds I promise I will not see anything it is just to give an address" harry said. Madam Bones hesitated at first but then she did as asked, for some reason she trusted harry. Harry gave him the address then took her hand and apparated to Grimlaud palace. Inside everyone was formally introduced and then Hermione asked "who is that punk which you sent"

"He was following Madam Bones, asshole if you want to follow someone in mundane area read vogue not the muggle studies textbook"

"I was being followed!" she exclaimed.

"Yep he was good but clothes gave him away. Do you want to interrogate him now or later"

"Now" in anger. They all went to the dungeons. Harry had covered a cloth on the mouth like other except Madam Bones. That person said "you are messing with a very wrong person kid you don't know who backs me. You will be..." but he was cut off as harry grabed his hairs and banged his head on the wall, then placed 4 solid punches on his ribs, then a knee in his guts, then a knee at nose and an elbow at ribs, a solid kick at his knee the when he was on ground a few more kick. Then he threw him the chair without any prompt he said "senior undersecretary and Dumbledoor, they wanted Madam Bones out of the job so wanted a proof that she was working with shadow phoenix and his identity."

"Smart boy _obliviate, stupefy_" harry said.

"There you go Madam Bones and don't worry about him. He will be lucky to remember your name. Now shall we go for the lunch?"

"Thank You and yes. Do you always do interrogation like this" she asked a bit shocked at the time needed to get things out of the person. Even with vertiserum she would have needed more.

"yes, when you torture them without a reason, fear grabs their mind that if without question he did this, what will he do when he asked question and we didn't answered. Takes less time and energy" harry said. They were all at the lunch table.

"You really are the true match for voldemort. He fights with terror as his weapon and you fight terror with terror. So what is this meeting for?"

"We need a bit of your help and in return we will do the pest control of your department" Dora said.

"I am listening." Madam Bones said with a bit of curiosity.

"We need the blue prints of Azkaban specially the location where death eaters are there namely high security wing and secure wing. You will just have to replace the good guards with those you know are death eaters or their supporters" harry said.

"What are you going to do free and interrogate them while killing the guards in process" she asked very shocked that they were going to do something that stupid and suicidal. Yeah they pulled impossible earlier but this was plain suicide.

"No we are going to destroy that wing at least from outside. There hell lots of wards on the outer section we know that there is ice cold water for 250 meters that is suppose to kill you in a minute but we have the means to destroy it from 300 meters"

"What! but why? Where we will keep the prisoners?" Madam Bones blurted at their intentions.

Fleur entered the conversation "Madam Bones is it doing any good? I mean if you have interrogated that guy we sent you, you would have known that voldemort was going to take those out anyway. It is now just a liability"

'What she is saying is true and they all deserved to die but there are innocent guards...no that is why harry asked to change them with suspected and confirmed one. What will we lose? We won't have a prison but as it is we are not able to catch anyone of use and if we do they bribe their way out or are broken out. I have virtually nothing to lose and it will only benefit us' she thought. She said "what do you want to do this"

"So soon, I thought it will take some time but thank you none the less. Now it will depend on you what you have to do you want whole Azkaban down or just 2 wings" Hermione said.

"Well just 2 wings will be good enough. Less loss of other more innocent life and it will strike them down for good." Madam Bones said.

"Also our dear minister will be on his knees on the death of so many purebloods and aurors that he will have to resign and you can become the new minister or someone who is on our side" harry said with an evil smirk.

"What!" Madam Bones exclaimed.

"Madam Bones do you really think we will go to this extent of trouble, blowing up a building by explosive, publicly sending a death eater in ministry atrium when we can kill all of them with 4 or 5 bombs without anyone doing anything or when we could have sent that guy to a remote location for you to capture. Yesterday what we did was I lit the media and public fire under some parts of our minister (some part whose name starts form 'a' an end with 's'). Today at 4 Rita Skeeter will come to you at your office under disguise. When you give her a variation of statement that auror department is doing its level best but with their current number and minister cutting the auror budget and their numbers it is safer to have some auror at hand for emergency than sending them behind a group who killed 12 of deatheaters and injured Bellatrix and voldemort with 3 other for getting slaughter. Just imagine the response of crowd. All of their miseries on the hand of death eaters are doing of the minister. Combine it with the fact that I was giving him constant warning but he just tried to shut me up. Me being their tragic hero tortured by him and has now turned his back on the crowd because of it. I won't be saying it but their star reporter Rita Skeeter 90% will believe then suddenly this Shadow Phoenix kills some death eaters and tie in middle of Diagon Alley. People will fear us but also worship us for this act. Then suddenly we destroy just the death eater wing but unfortunately killing a few aurors. Their praise of us for the quick justice will remain but the fear of voldemort and more importantly fear of us will prevent them from saying anything on the 'accidental' death of some auror. Just imagine Madam Bones, Just imagine" Harry said smiling

"They will be out for his blood and anyone speaking against the shadow phoenix will be made mincemeat" stunned shocked and terrified of the planning. "Are you planning to go in politics?"

"Madam Bones I have 4 wives and I think I will live my rest of my life pampering them and about job I will see it at that time." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank God but please consider it. You will go very far in it with your mind. Now what do I have to do apart from the statement" she asked.

"Firstly blue prints i.e. map of Azkaban for a day or even for an hour will do and declare that security detail of Azkaban will change in every 3 days and place all those who you know and think are death eaters or their supporter on 12 day from today." Harry said.

"Anything else by the way how you are going to do it?" she asked.

"We will bomb that place with something akin to erruptum fluid but 10 times more powerful and made especially for blasting through the building and bunkers." Luna said.

"I should have learned by now that you will have a plan already and only need the map to pick target location and fine tune the plan" Madam Bones said shaking her head " Well I need to go thanks for the lunch"

"Pleasure is all ours Madam Bones" harry said and went to see her off.


	10. defaming and a short story

"So Rita Skeeter is going to come here?" Luna asked him.

"No we will meet in a restaurant in at 7:30 all of us so be prepared and as we are going to dinner first time be it for the official porpuse, winky please bring the dresses" harry said smiling. Winky came with dresses and boxes of jewellery with name of the person whom it belonged, they opened the packets and were stunned. Hermione was first to respond.

"Harry there would have cost you a fortune. I know this designer house and this is one of costliest one"

"Yep only the best for my girls, you 4 are the most beautiful girls on the earth so you should wear like one. Yeah I chose from a bit less revelling section but I didn't wanted to kill some sods that try their chance on any one of you but I don't think it would matter much. When I said you are mine to pamper and care I meant it and I am very possessive. Also its bill will not even put a dent on my trust fund let alone OUR account. Hermione Jean Potter, get this in your clever yet thick skull nothing is mine now it belongs to all 5 of us. Me, you, Fleur, Dora, Luna." Harry said simply.

"But harry we will need the money" Dora said.

"You know, the potion master that supplies the delicate potions is Snape, the person who makes the potion for Antonio Potion Store in Diagon Alley, is Alpheus Doge and Alecto Carrow, Amicus Carrow. Alecto Carrow Now what is common in them apart from being potion masters?" harry asked.

"Carrow siblings were slytherine and were assumed to death eaters but no proof. Alecto carrow owns the shop. Alpheus Doge... I have heard this name somewhere" Dora started to compile but got struck on the name.

"Order of Phoenix member, wait a minute is it what I think it is?" Fleur supplied than connected the dot herself and was shocked to come to conclusion.

"Elegant enchanter in Diagon alley run by Rikson Jugson who enchants the trunks and other major objects, Hermione?" harry asked.

"Jugson...jugson haa he was at..."

" Magical Cauldron and Supplies Evans Rosier, Luna ?" harry said.

"Magical Economy will be on its knee people will not get medical supplies, they cannot brew it because they do not have the ingredients or cauldrons, they won't get trunks or any enchanted objects and most of the people are crappy in it." Luna said in a realisation.

"That is not all Nickson Magical Building owned by Crabby and Goyle family, Glad rags by Zabines there are many to count. When we kill them people will have no alternative and no money to create alternative as we will have their money. Then the tragic hero of public will be soften by their pain and will start the business for 'their benefit' with 'his money'. He may not be the one who had fought the war but he will be the one who will help them in their needs. After war he will be welcomed open arm by public." Harry said with monotone then added with a sad voice "I really thought that you will jump on me to kiss me after seeing your present even a thank you with a bright smile would have done the trick because it was after all to make you happy"

Fleur stood up and gave harry the kiss he requested then all did. Then Luna said " It's not that we are not happy but we thought you were wasting obscene amount of money on us and it may become a problem in future. We are sorry." Luna said sincerely.

"My dear moon, don't be, you are defeating the whole point of gifts. I have already told you that you all deserve to be pampered." Harry said gently then added with a resolute voice. "Also don't worry when this war is over the family of shadow phoenix will be the strongest in the wizarding world. A house which give shelter and shade to the good people in its shadow but engulfs the evil in itself and destroys them"

"Yes it will be" Hermione said then gave him a grateful hug.

"Uh harry when did you researched this all" Dora asked.

"When you get fresh in the morning I turn time back to 4 hours. My day has 28 hours" harry said with a smile.

"Then we will do the same. You don't have to do all things by yourself" Fleur said resolutely.

"I know and part of me keeps telling me that I should call you but the other fears that you will overload yourselves you are already tired by 24 hour day. I know it is wrong and I am insulting you by not using you potential to full extent but a part of my heart consider you all a glass dolls which are to be cared, protected and pampered. You will get no argument from me but do not over exert yourself and exhaust yourselves." Harry said. Every girl hugged him. He was still a mystery to them how he can be so practical yet so caring and loving was a still unknown. The rest of the afternoon was spent on a bit of training and lots of fun. Well they were slowly moving ahead in the physical aspect of their relationship. At 6 the girls went to get ready and came back at 7 well harry forgot to breath for a few second Dan had to remind him to breath. They asked how they were going, to this answer was a shining black Audi A4 that Harry had recently brought. The all reached to a 5 star restaurant and at the entrance he said reservation for Potters. They were shown a private room and they ordered the starters. After 5 minutes they were joined by Rita Skeeter.

"good evening Rita" harry said extending his hand for hand shake.

"Good Evening harry thanks for the dress. I thought this meeting was going to be secret?" she said accepting his hand.

"I know and it will be and one thing if you want your cameraman to leave this place alive, tell him not to pull like that stunt he pulled in the wand weighing. I, unfortunately for some have a very sharp memory" harry said in an ice cold voice that left no doubt that he will do what he said.

"Yes of course he won't do anything." She said with a bit of fear.

"Then you have nothing to fear about. Now introduction which is your first news, she is my first wife Lady Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger, she is my second wife Lady Nymphdora Andromeda Black nee Tonks, my third wife Lady Fleur Isabella Perverel nee Delacore and last but not the least my betrothed future Lady Luna Selene Slytherine nee Lovegood" harry said. Rita was shocked when she heard wife then more so on second about to faint on third and now violently coughing on the name of slytherine.

"Slytherine?" in a bare whisper she asked.

"Ancient rule of combait and magic. If an innocent person face another person 3 times in a single magical combat and wins everything belonging to attacker goes to victim. In my case Halloween night, first year, second year with Voldemort. Your second bit of news" harry said.

"Your first and second year?" Rita asked.

"Start eating your starters it is a long story. In my..." Harry started and told her about his first and second year in next 15 minutes.

"So you are telling you were bitten by a basilisk and survived because of phoenix tears?" she asked in disbelief.

"Take your camera out it will fetch more reader than my face" harry said in a monotone then rolled up his sleeve to produce both scars from basilisk and umbitch then said "take a photo of both this one and I must tell lies and also get over with photo shoot so we do not draw more than necessary attention." After 5 minutes they were done and harry said "now on to business how much defame dumbledoor? And start eating your dinner."

"Harry I don't do this" she said indignantly. Harry just raised her eyebrow and kept his silence.

"50 galleons a month" Rita said finally. Harry took out a pouch and gave her which she took and kept it in her bag.

"That was 60 do a good job and you will get more even without it and tips for it dumbledoor killed his own sister and his brother is bartender in hogs head pub, he and Gillet Grindelwand were lovers confirm it by bathilda bagshot godric hallow, he captured Gellet with a muggle sleeping dart not in some fabulous duel. See for yourself" harry said in monotone.

"You don't do small harry. It will shake the society to its foundation" she said while in orgasmic state at the kudos and she will get also the money.

"There is something left still. In 5th year..." and told the tale of 5 year and the vertiserum, crucio and other things. Now Rita was on moon.

"also be sure to add in my marriage column if any one tried to harm any of wife let alone kill I will declare blood feud with entire house and bar anyone keeping any contact from any business I own or have share above 30% i.e. almost all Knocturn Alley, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, Flourent's ice creame Parlour and few others." Harry said. Rita palled at this that guy will have almost nowhere to shop and with defeater of voldemort on his back not many days to live.

"Very well harry you were an absolute pleasure to do deal with"

"The deal is not over. What is your thought about some more galleons" he said with evil smile that was an indication for his wife that someone else was in shit.

"A very good thought, who?" she said with a smile.

"weaselys except Bill, and the twins and umbitch how much?" harry asked.

"20 galleons"

"here take 25 and molly dose Arthur with love potion to marry her because she was for a better term a whore and could not find a match as everyone knew it, the reason of their so many children was the overdose of the love potion she doses Arthur with for last 27 years. She tried to dose me with love potion for ginny for my money. Dumbledoor betrothed her to me next day my parents were killed he was to get 75% of my money. Here is detail of all the bribes and crime umbitch did" harry gave her an envelope and money.

"It's really nice to deal with you" Rita said and the rest of dinner was a quite affair and they went off to their respective destinations.

Hermione asked him "ok understood about defaming dumbledoor and umbitch but why Weasely?"

"Because they tried to take you from me and I want them to wish for death before I give them their wish" harry said simply.

"You are something else. You can let some get with killing away but even intent of taking any of us away from you and you become hell bent on destroying them. When did I get so lucky" Hermione said.

"Not just you Hermione all of us" Fleur said with a smile on the behaviour of her Mari.

"I think I am the lucky one I have world's 4 most beautiful and dangerous girls with me and as it is let's get to bed." Harry said yawning "I don't want to miss the destruction of weaselys" all of them shook their head at their husband's behaviour but they were not going to complain early to bed means more time to play.

Next morning harry took the news paper at breakfast and was grinning ear to ear their wives knew that this will not be good for some people. Harry had now put the paper aside and said "I think Rita deserve some gift she tore weaselys and minister apart. They will be lucky to be used as sweepers after she is done with them and almost nothing could stop Amelia to become minister."

Dora took the newspaper and headline made her cough, they said

**MINISTER OF MAGIC OR HELPER OF DARK LORD**

**MINISTRY EMPOLY BEWITCHED BY A CHARACTERLES WOMAN**

**PEOPLE GETTING KILLED WHILE MINISTER GETS RICHER FOR IT**

**SOLE HOPE OF LIGHT AGAINST DARK LORD NOW GONE**

After reading she concurred "yup she ripped them apart" and gave people the newspaper the reactions were similar and now they knew when harry strikes its not just physical it will be all around damage"

Then something clicked Luna and she said "this will affect the twins business adversely"

"Yeah hey I have got an idea why not they change their name to pranksters paradise and below that write owned by harry potter, Fred Weasely and Gorge Weasely.**" **Hermione said.

"It may work" harry said. Then took out a piece of parchment and wrote a note and called "winky"

"Yes my Lord"

"Give it to weasely twins take no order from anyone there especially from headmaster" harry said and she went.

The burrow was in uproar at the newspaper especially molly weasely at the morning prophet. 'How did they get to know about it?' was molly's only thought. At this time winky arrived and said to twins " fred and Gorge Weasely this is from harry potter"

"What is it an order to give his money back?" Fred asked this in temper.

"If yous think this yous do not know real harry potter. He never forgets even a small favour and you gave him something that connects him to his father. So if yous are idiot enough to hurt his wives only then he will hurt you. Have a nice day" winky said and went. Fred and Gorge were stunned, they were just told off by a house elf, then Fred took the note and read and he was about to faint so Goge took the note and read

_Dear ginger menace twins,_

_I know you are angry at me but DO NOT CRUSH THIS LETTER BRFORE READING IT. Your family name is in mud now because of your mother and it will affect you business adversely and I will not let the dream of those twins sink who gave me my father's map. Prongs is my father. Change the name of your shop to Pranksters Paradise owned by fred and gorge weasely and harry potter. I will see anyone who wants to mess with it. Weasely name will go in further mud only. Everything written in paper now and next time is and will only be truth. What paper didn't write on my request was Bill is only your half brother from mother's side. I am till now not able to find his father that is why your mother gave Arthur love potion to stick bill on him. She tried to pull this trick on me and ginny and Hermione and ron also. She messed with a wrong person this time, anyone coming between me and any of my wives will beg that they were sent to hell instead. If you don't separate yourself from your family it will destroy you. I will never aim for you until and unless you give me a solid reason like messing with my wives then I will destroy you, otherwise you were my friend and always will be. You gave an orphan a thing that connect him to his father and he will never forget that favour also tell ron that beware he is on my shit list and tell bill the truth._

_Your friend_

_Harry potter _

There was a same reaction Fred voiced "She was right, he takes care of his friends"

"Yeah after all this he is still helping us and who knew he was son of pongs and so vengeful."

"Bill was correct anyone messing with his relationship is asking for pains and only pains"

"Do you think he is telling truth about him?"

"It all fits doesn't it?"

"You know it makes me want to change my whole blood"

"Same as my feeling. I won't stay here anymore"

"We can sleep in our apartment above our shop"

"True we are leaving here"

"I don't think I will ever come back"

"Me too, let's go"

They went to their room packed their stuff and came down and proceeded to leave. Molly and Arthur saw it and Arthur asked it "where are you going?"

"Where we are sure we won't be given love potion and can marry to girl we love"

"so you believe this crap!" he exclaimed.

"No we believe harry. Who has yet to say a lie to us. He went out of his way to save our shop just because we gave him a map that his father made. He is not getting any profit from the shop but still he is helping us so our dream does not breaks. And just you know bill is not your real son and his father is yet to be found and was not 1 month early-born." Fred said and left with Gorge. They went to bills flat. Wards alerted bill and he came to greet them. After they got settled, Fred raised the topic.

"Bill, have you read today's news paper?"

"Yeah and it is load of shit apart from some things as always, so what?" he asked in confusion.

"The part about our family and ministry is true. Harry sent this letter here" gorge gave it to him. Bill read it and was frozen. He was a... no... but harry kept it from getting printed means...

"Bill we are still brothers and will be, we left that house."

Two days passed at Black Manor with a happily. Harry and Fleur being best in wards went to check the Lestrange Manor wards. Even though the bitch was feared wards were not that good. They were good for common not for harry. Rita proved that she was up to the task harry gave him. On the second day Rita printed the news about umbitch her torture of harry and how paper thought that she sent 2 dementors to kill harry a year back. To say crowd was mad would be an understatement. To save minister and ministry from being set on fire they had to use all their force even the off duty Azkaban guard were called and scene was not good. Umbitch was under arrest and minister was in deeper shit but if knew what coming he would have done suicide.

"So what today?" Dora asked.

"When we turn I will tell you story. A story which has 2 boy a teacher a villan a set of parents" harry said while eating his bacon.

"Harry did Fleur kiss the sense out of you this morning?" Luna asked confused.

"Well she a very good kisser so it might have been the case but it is not. Just wait for turning" harry said. Everyone had their breakfast and the group turned for 2 hours.

"so what is this story about?" Hermione asked.

"This story is about an orphan her mother died giving birth to him in an orphanage. He was brought up there in his early years he found that he can do strange things like causing some one pain, moving objects without touching, talking to snakes" they all took a sharp breath this was voldemorts past. " one day an old man came and told him that he can do magic and he will go to school of magic. The boy went and got taste of power. He had a charming personality and was a very good orator. Of all thing he feared, he feared death the most but also wanted to defeat it on his own. So he committed sin against the mother nature he tore his soul and sealed it in a container as long as that portion was on the earth he will never truly die and had chances to come back. He also thought he was not normal and was in love with Hogwarts." Everyone was white in horror about what they had heard. This was not good.

Hermione asked " he didn't stopped at one did he?" fearing the answer. Harry shook his head.

Luna asked slowly "how many?"

"If you are power fanatic person who is obsessed with immortality and magic how many you will make?"

"On the number that are magically significant like 3, 5, 7, 13..." Hermione said.

"I am obsessed with power and perfection, Hermione" harry reminded.

"so 7 but question is did he made 7 of this items or he tore his soul into 7 parts" Fleur said.

" unlike what common people thinks, it is soul that is responsible for thinking otherwise how ghost could think. You need to have at least 1 percent of soul in body to properly think and work otherwise your soul will disintegrate and be it that you have 7 or 8 these objects you will die because your soul is shredded also your soul will resist tearing any further than" harry said.

"so 6 of these objects. Harry how do you know all this" Dora asked.

"the first person to make these object which are called horcrux was herpo the foul son of Salazar Slytherine whom he disowned and threw his all line out, his last descendent is voldemort. About voldemort I took it out of dumbledoor's mind on the very first day." harry said.

"So what the objects?" Hermione asked.

"A few are unknown one is his snake while I have destroyed the diary, the ring as in preverel head of house ring, the locket of Salazar Slytherine and me" harry said.

4 chorus "what!" were his reply.

Hermione was first to ask "how did you do that? Why did he would do that?"

"simple, when you make a horcrux you perform a spell on yourself it will increase the time taken to mend your soul enough to perform another spell, then you break your soul by committing a murder in cold blood. You needed to prepare the vassal for the part of the soul in advance. You place a ward that allows the soul to go and stay inside but does not come out. But odd things always happen. When the curse rebounded his body disintegrated, he had already broke his soul 5 times that is 6 pieces. A second law of nature comes into act everything wants stability, to attain stability the soul broke. One went away while the second with whatever magic it had created the wards and embedded in my scar. When I got to know about it I broke the ward and let it free. That asshole thinks that I had a connection with him due to scar but in reality it was soul shard. When a soul shard is released if the person has body, even if he is possessing someone else his soul shard will merge and he won't notice it is why he was able to make nagini but he thinks that he can't make more as he doesn't knows this truth about soul and horcrux. To destroy a horcrux either you have to destroy the container or remove the warding, which was the method I used." Harry explained.

"So what are the rest 2" Fleur mused.

"Something of the founder he had a bond with Hogwarts like me. It was his first home. That is why he made locket" harry said.

"I think grey lady could help us" Luna said.

"I thought that too. Hogwarts ghost lived there they will know" Hermione said.

"Ok so we will leave it till that day. Right now he will just do good to us by killing the order" harry said then continued "there is second part of story but I want to confirm it first. Now let's do some practice so we can have fun latter today we have to plan for lestranges." and removed the tension by kissing every one.


	11. lestranges

In the evening dobby came and winky took his place. Dobby had gone one step far and apart from just gathering their schedule he made a full blue print of their house. The praises he got brought tears of happiness in his eyes. He gave the schedule and went to replace winky.

In the war room everyone was examining the maps and the schedule.

"This is wizarding dumbness at it's best they left their front door unprotected and just safeguarded their backdoor, amazing. So our best shot to get to get in is front door" harry said.

"But there are many pits of ever burning fire in the path. These people are bound to apparated directly at the door steps and there are 2 more anti portkey and apparition wards in middle. So not that simple also" Dora reminded him.

"Don't worry dobby tested them also it takes a weight of 15 kg to activate the 'mines'. One of the reason I coated your suit with actromantula silk was it is easy to cast charms on it and do runes work. On your right side of your suit at waist there is button, blood bound to you it will make your suit feather light and your weight will be less than 1 kg so mines will not be any problems. Those wards will not be any problem, we will get out with the help of twilight. No wards can stop her." Harry said.

"The wards on the boundary will be." Fleur said.

"Yes but not that much. When a ward caster casts lethal a ward it gives a sort of pause command to stop wards from affecting him it is to give the owner time to key him in the wards so he is not killed. It gives the person a window of 5 minutes to work. Also on my trip to department of mysteries I found this. This cute little thing siphons the power of wards to ground, there by making them weak." Showing them a water tap like structure. "We can install this tap let it work for 20 minutes then blast the wards. I will be up for the job a small fiendfrye or a few cofringo multiplitus will do the trick."

"Wards are not a big problem but are nasty none the less" Fleur said.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Insanity ward is major one, then anti- transportation normal one mind it, mundane repelling wards, enemy confusing wards, and shock wave ward it will send a sound shock wave towards you not lethal but will disorient you for a few seconds." Fleur counted then said " ok outside is covered now inside what are we against?"

"No wards but 3 opponents. According to dobby they sleep at around 10 pm now when we enter we can just kill them in sleep but it will be no fun" Luna said.

"We can cast somnus maxima then capture them alive. On the 1st floor right hand side 2nd and 3rd room is of the brother on 2nd floor 1st room is of that bitch. There is a locker on the 1st floor last room which can be opened by one of them. The location of key is unknown" Hermione said.

"Ok first we will take care of the living beings then Fleur, Hermione will take care of the left wing while I, Dora and Luna will take care of right any Intel is valuable", harry said and discussed the rest of the plan then turned in for tonight.

Next day they had same routine harry had instructed Rita that not to print the news of their marriage for 5 days there were things to be done so today it was the love story of dumbledoor and Gellet needless to say that dumbledoor will now need to hide his face in public and his any hope of becoming the chief warlock and all were now gone. Harry and the group didn't read the article apart from headline they didn't wanted their mind polluted with this, they were sure it would give them nightmare for years. They did the practice and all and then went to sleep at 3 pm and slept till 7:30 so that they do not feel sleepy in mission had dinner and then a fun time. At 10 they stood up and went to change. This time they took a glock23 with5 mags extra, Scar-h with 5 mags extra, beneli M4 shotgun with 20 normal 10 dragon breath and 10 breach rounds, a ump with 5 mags, 4 grenades of each type, stamina potion, pepper up potion, and essence of dainty. Dora had an R.P.G. just in case with 5 rounds. 75% of ammo was geminio ammo and was preferred to use. They shared hugs and kisses and then went to the ward limit of Lestrange house with twilight at 10:15. Harry placed the ward tap and went to his lovers. They surveyed the boundary and inside at this time after 15 minutes ward were weak enough harry burned them down with a small fiendfrye.

"Come in all, feather light and disillusion yourselves, reach the door in t-3 minutes and do not run" harry said and feather light and disillusioned himself so did rest of the else. At the end of 3 min

"Grim-reaper this is shadow reached at the check post"

"Grim-reaper this is springs reached at the check post"

"Grim-reaper this is moolight reached at the check post"

"Grim-reaper this is death angel reached at the check post"

"Copy all, _alahamora,_ get in and to f2-rr1(floor 1 right room 1) in t-3 minutes and keep it low"

"Copy"

"Copy"

"Copy"

"Copy"

After 3 minutes they reached at the door and confirmed their reaching. Harry disabled the wards on the door and

"Everyone stay put, I going in. In case we have a fire (code for fight or duel) Dora, Luna and Hermione will take care of incoming (enemies headed to their way) and Fleur will back me up, weapons free in that case"

Harry entered the room and saw that bitch in the room. he wordlessly casted a sleeping charm and then poured a drop of sleeping potion to ensure that the bitch was down for an hour at least he then tied her hands and legs.

"Come in all this is grim-reaper H.V.T. ( high value target ) is down. F1-lr2 (floor 1 left room 2) in t-2 minutes"

The same procedure was repeated there.

"Come in all this is grim-reaper going in for the money pot death angle back me up"

He entered the room with Hermione behind him. Harry went near him and put a compulsion to open the locker and put all the money in on the table near it also put his gringot key on it. Then stood aside and said

"Death angle, red Potous."

Hermione went near Rudolphus and casted "_imperio"_ . If you are under a compulsion and imperio, it will be almost impossible for you to do anything else. He went out of the room and every one followed him. He went and opened the safe and removed all the documents and money, platinum bars, jewels and from a secret chamber a small golden key. Harry did a somnus charm and he went to sleep then said

"Come in all, burn every portrait in any room you go by fire birds curse I am going to clean the crap"

Clean the crap was the code for sending all the prisoners to dungeon cells. He levitated Rudolphus and took him to his brother's room. Then did the same to Bellatrix then tied them to each other and called shadow to take them to cell while rest of them cleaned the whole place, every furniture and document and books were shrunken and were taken in the space expanded bags with them. Harry joined them and finished the work in half an hour for the upper Manson and went down for Manson. In the basement was storage and medical supplies. There was lots of Ration and lots of healing potions and also there was a stash of money not much but enough to get out of country by mundane means. They cleaned all of it. They went out of the dungeon and harry casted _notam signum_ . a beautiful shadow Phoenix crushing a skull illuminated the wall of entrance and said

"Everyone remove your disillusion, time to leave" they did and went home.

It was 11:47 pm when they reached home except harry everyone magically tiered. Harry said "everyone go to the dungeon cell and start interrogating them, I will be there shortly. I have to transfer their money to a new account on our name. Once dead their will, will be executed instantly i.e. if I know these bastards correct. I will be here in half an hour". He conjured a cloak with a hood wore it and pulled it up and called twilight to fire transport him.

He could have gone by himself but as everything he does now, this also had reason. When came out of flame on the steps of gringots night guards were instantly at high alert. Goblins were taught about magical animals. They all knew that a Shadow Phoenix was dear to death and was given as a gift to someone who will act like him on earth and earned his trust by some way or the other. Last shadow Phoenix was seen 467 years ago. If this guy was gifted with it, he will be a very formidable enemy and if he came to harm gringots very hard to stop. Harry went to the guards with twilight on his shoulder and said

"May blood of your enemies become rubies for you, honoured warriors. I will not declare my identity out loud but here is the proof that I am important" harry said while showing the head of house rings. Even one would have done the trick but 3 send the guard into shocked stunned state position this person was owner of one of the 3 biggest account in gringots and he was courteous to goblins what was world coming at " I want an audience with my account manager barchoke now the topic is of utmost importance"

"Please wait in meeting room 1, I will fetch him" one guard said. the night service in gringots was available to wealthy customers only and this one was not wealthy but filthily rich.

Harry went and waited for 10 minutes mean, while twilight returned home and then Barchoke came and greeting were exchanged. Harry started " Barchoke I want new high security vault a large one under the name of 'Twilight'"

"That could have been arranged in morning also why so much hurry" Barchoke asked in confusion.

"The rule of gringots is that the person having the vault key can do anything with that vault correct?" harry asked.

"Yes" Now Barchoke was intrigued. What this guy was going to produce out of his ridiculously black sleeves. With the amount of money he had he could buy whole shop let alone a good robe.

"I have lestrange's key I want to empty their wall vaults and transfer it into the new vault on the name 'Twilight' unlike normal gringots will not get 1 % but 2% of the whole transfer in galleons if it is done by 4 in the morning and I want the vault key now I don't really have time to come tomorrow I will sleep all day long after all this. As for why now lestrange are alive now but I don't know their will and the earliest the gringots executes the will is the next **working day in working hours** if a person dies in night" harry said with an evil smile.

"So they are dead?" Barchoke asked in a manner that said tell me more about their myseries while he gave order to a new vault key and vault.

"No not now but they will be by morning, at this time I think they are suffering under my wives torture" harry said.

"No so much of a bad faith" Barchoke said.

"You haven't seen them in work, ask my relative those tortured me while I was a child they piss on them self when they see them" harry said with a smile.

"You were tortured when you were child. How much" Barchoke asked while he was stunned at the revelation and his anger bubbling just beneath surface. Children were sacred to them and child abuse was not a crime because even the evilest of goblin never abused a child.

"I am a shadow Mage I think you know what it entails" he said grimly.

"I hope they are suffering" now he was clearly very, very angry.

"don't worry about that my wives are taking good care of them if you want to see a trailer just go and take a walk in alley after 5 am you will find something very interesting" harry said with a smile.

"oh I will" he said with a smile. He always wanted to see what this guy can do in magical area  
>"also alert bloodfist that the family ring of Preverel has changed and now it has this gem instead of stone it will be converted to yellow sapphire after me." harry said and showed the ring. All the colour drained from the face of Barchoke.<p>

"Is it ...that stone" he asked still very shocked

"Yes Raktambari Neelam" Harry said without any reaction.

"And why not change gem to yellow sapphire" Barchoke asked.

"I don't know. It was Death, he said I was favoured by Lord Shani so this afterwards it will change"

"Death gave it to you and Lord Shani favours you" he whispered in awe.

"Yes"

A messanger came in and game him the key.

"Here harry anything else?"

"thank you Barchoke, take ½ percent of the transaction as my compliments also I will give you trouble in night many times me and my family are on a little pest control now so incident like this will keep happening" harry said.

"sure" grinning broadly this was business at its best with honour and profit and loads of it. Harry returned via apparition to home.

He came home and straight forward went towards the cells where his wives were. There were very few screams so he instantly took an iron rod in hand. He heard.

"I have suffered under dark Lords crucio your few tricks won't work and when I get out of here I will grab you in a bed and then I will tell you what is pain.." Rodolphus said. Bad thing to say in front of harry.

"So when you could not get anything you send a kid shame..." harry rammed the end of rod in his guts like spear and broke his 3 ribs 1 swing of rod, then threw the rod away and punched him in face 3 time, then kneed him 2 times in groin the with a threw him down on ground and grabbed his left hand firstly broke his wrist then elbow, then he again took the rod and with 3 strikes broke his right shoulder. He then threw him on chair and tied him there and removed his pants and underwear, then threw a jug of cold water on him.

"You wanted to show what pain is to my wife, right? Let me give you a trailer of what pain really is" harry said and took a red hot poker rod and placed it on his dick, his screams were music to his ears. He wanted to hurt his wife this is what that guy gets for that. The force fully removed it tearing his dick in half. Then threw the rod in fire again and grabbed Rabstan Lestrange and placed a solid punch in his guts, then banged his head on the wall three times and took his left elbow and broke it then placed a kick on his left knee and threw him on floor and took the rod again and smashed it 4 times in his stomach with swing that would have put expert golfer to shame. Then grabbed him by hairs and dragged him to chair and tied him to chair. Then he took a pruning shears and placed it on a burning coal piece

"Now Rabi I will ask a question you will have one second if you don't answer it I will cut your one finger. So am I clear 1 question 1 second if you didn't answered 1 finger. Lest begin, who in the auror department are death eaters? "

"You can't do that to me I am a Purebloo..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he screamed and his burned pinkie fell down on floor as harry took the hot pruner and cut his pinkie.

"Scream all you want I will not show any mercy. For me pureblood means nothing. Now let's try again who in the auror department are death eaters?" while he placed the prune again on burning coal

"Yaxley, Samson, Wilkinson, Clawson and Rodgers"

"Good who else support you there"

"Fringe, Norman and Poole"

"Good what are the plan of voldemort do you know apart from breaking azkaban?" he didn't answered and harry took the prune again and removed his second finger this time the one next to pinkie after another round of screaming.

"He wanted to capture ollivander for removing the problem that he had in summer a year back"

"Who are his spies in floo and transport network?"

"Clunks and Riemann are all I know"

"Were they going to attack the burrow?"

"Yes in winter"

"Good rest for a while"

Harry went to his wives gave them all kisses and said "I think this is all useful we can get out of them"

"Wait harry if the diary was one what if he gave one to them like he gave to Malfoy" Hermione said and got one more kiss for it.

"Your brain has no equal" harry said smiling.

He went to Rabstan again asked "did voldemort give you anything for safekeeping?"

"yes, a cup small, golden cup to Bella" he said instantly thinking that they could never get to it.

"Where is it?"

"In our vault"

He went back smiling and said "jackpot, Hermione you are great. They have a cup in their vault which means we have it now. Now big question how are they to die?"

"I was reading a book on torture and killing method and found some very gruesome one" Hermione said with a smile.

"I really am a bad influence on you all. What are they?" harry said.

"Flaying, Blood Eagle, Impalement, death by hundred cuts, brazen bull" Hermione recalled.

"Brazen bull, death by hundred cut and blood eagle sound interesting" Dora said.

"Well brazen bull needs a bull made of brass and person is put in and the bull is kept in fire, and blood eagle is performed by cutting the skin of the victim by the spine, breaking the ribs so they resembled blood-stained wings, and pulling the lungs out through the wounds in the victim's back. Salt was sprinkled in the wounds. And death by hundred cuts is self explanatory" Hermione said.

"All of them are nasty but these 3 deserve it" Fleur said.

"We can replace the bull by placing one 6 inches above coal fire bed and roasting him alive" Luna said with an evil smile.

"Ok who gets which is now the big question. Well rabstan helped us and blood eagle will kill you in munites so I vote that rabsatn gets that" harry said.

"ok if you think that well and good, now Rodouphus thought he could touch me so he I vote he get roasted" Fleur said.

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"So Bella bitch gets the deaths by thousand cuts, good" harry said. then called dobby and said " dobby, prepare an tub made of bricks strong enough to hold burning coal about 7 inches in height and 7 foot in length and 5 foot in breath fill it with coal and bring some strong metal wires to hang a human"

Then harry conjured 2 poles and struck it to ground with permanent sticking charms and levitated Rabstan while all girls tied his hands and legs with ropes in a spread eagle position.

Harry then said "If you want to watch otherwise place a few cuts on Rodulphus's body so it burns more"

"We will watch"

"so let me change my clothes" harry went and changed clothes and came back in black cloak a with a curved blade dagger in hand and performed blood eagle after 10 minutes of screaming Rabstan lestrange died. Dobby came and said "My Lord the coal bed is made"

"Good work dobby"

They then hung Rudolphus with ropes tied to ceiling and to his waist, legs and wrists like a spread eagle and harry threw another jug of cold water on his face and brought him in land of conscious.

"Well Rodulphos let me tell you something before you die, no one touches my wives to cause them pain till I am alive. Dobby! light the coal" harry said.

"Now bella bitch, who wants the dibbs"

"Harry its hundred cut we can all share it" Hermione said.

"Keep me out of it really, I am really tired torture and meeting take a toll on you. I will watch so make it your masterpiece and if you want to do something nasty with her genitals use _virga atque acidis_ it will conjure a rod of solid acid banish it in here" harry said and then conjured a chair while the girls went to work. 45 minutes and a dead Bellatrix later they all went and took shower and turned 4 hour back the time now was 10:30pm. Harry and group were dead on their feet and went to sleep with dobby under order to wake them up at 4:15. At 4:15 all the sleepy heads woke up and made their way toward the bodies and harry disillusioned them all and asked twilight to take them away in diagon alley. Then he conjured 2 rods and made them magic resistant and placed the lestrange with a board hanging in their neck, shot their mark in sky then they all went to home again harry sent winky with a note to Rita to cover an important news in diagon alley and then they all snuggled to each other and went to sleep again.


End file.
